


What Did I Miss?

by Fluff_Loving_Souls



Series: Say Hi to The Jeffersons [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Hamilton has no chill, Hope I got everyone, I cant spell sorry, Not As Bad As It Seems, so meny, there are OC but they work just be chill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7061731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluff_Loving_Souls/pseuds/Fluff_Loving_Souls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was perfect. They had had the perfect wedding. They had the perfect house. Everything was perfect</p><p>Until Thomas met his Brother-in-law</p><p>(A Thomas Jefferson/Angelica Schuyler story over the span of Several Christmases)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Say Hi to the Jeffersons

Thomas Jefferson and Angelica, no longer Schuyler but Jefferson, walked up the front path toward the small yellow house. Well, it wasn’t exactly a small house, but when compared to Monticello, it was puny. It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing that the house was “small” - on the contrary, it gave the house a warm and homey feel. Thomas would have actually been happy to visit the house if it were under different circumstances. He was meeting Angelica’s sister Eliza and her husband, Alex. He had met Eliza before but had yet to meet Alex. Thomas, a usually shy and soft spoken person, was very nervous, to say very the least.  
“Are you sure they'll like me?” Thomas asked Angelica anxiously.  
“Don't worry so much,” she reassured him, “you've already met Eliza and I know Alex. He’s a very kind and trustworthy man. He can be a bit stubborn, but he’s a good man.”  
Thomas gave a short nod and tried to smile confidently. He knew that he was lucky to have Angelica considering their difference in opinions about political matters, which often lead to argument. Infact their first fight had been over something political. Most people with such different opinions on how the country should be run would usually keep 100 feet away from one another. But not Thomas and Angelica. Angelica had somehow looked past their differences and everything she disagreed with. Thomas didn’t know how she looked past it (considering how stubborn most federalists were), but she did. And Thomas was very thankful for that. That didn't stop Thomas from worrying every now and again that she someday she wouldn't be able to put their differences aside, or realized that he wasn’t worth the effort and divorce him. That was truly why Thomas was so worried about this Alex. If Anglicas family didn't like him, the chances of her leaving him would sky rocket. Despite his hesitations about the whole matter, Thomas knocked on the door. After a few moments he heard footsteps and tensed himself, ready for the moment of reckoning. The door opened.  
At first Jefferson had no reaction. It was as if the door had not been opened at all. Then it registered who had opened the door. It was none other than the loudmouthed, rude, ignorant Alexander Hamilton, the man whom Thomas had spent hours arguing with over the banks. The man who had almost made him miss spending Christmas with his new family. To say Thomas hated Alexander Hamilton was a gross understatement.  
“What in the name of sanity are you doing at my door? Finally come to you sense about how much of a fool you are and decided to pass my bill?” Alexander snapped  
Thomas tried to conceal his disgust. Angelica did not like to see him upset, and gave an overly sweet smile.  
“ My sincerest apologies Hamilton.it seems that my wife and I have gotten the wrong house. Good day sir” Jefferson said and began to turn to leave when Angelica’s grip tightened on his arm. It was at this moment that Alexander actually looked at Angelica.  
“Angelica?” Alexander said, completely overcome with shock.  
Now it was Thomas’ turn to be shocked. How did Hamilton know his wife? They had no reason to have met before. Why did Angelica suddenly look very guilty? Why weren't they leaving, they had to go meet Eliza and…  
And then it hit him. Eliza was married to Alex. Alexander Hamilton could be shortened to Alex. Eliza Schuyler was now Eliza Hamilton. The Alex that Thomas had moments ago been so nervous about meeting was his worst enemy. Thomas was vaguely aware of Hamilton babbling away trying to figure out the obvious. He looked at Angelica for any indication that he could be wrong. But he was greeted with Angelica trying her very best to not look guilty. Thomas sighed.  
“Why didn't you tell me?”  
“Tell you what?” Angelica said with her forced smile.  
“That he would be here.”  
“I did.”  
“No. No you didn't.”  
Angelica uttered a high pitched forced laugh. “I did tell you. I said my sister was married to Alexander.”  
“Angelica, you know who I work with, you know who I-”  
“Thomas.” Angelica hissed, her smile and facade dropping. This was the signal for Thomas to shut up, but he continued to look at her with a semi-glare. Angelica glared back at him with her arms tensed. Thomas swallowed his pride and put on a grin. The only good thing about this situation was that Hamilton was just as confused as he was. He could turn that to his advantage. Turning back to Alexander, who was finally putting the pieces together, he kept his smile.  
"Well my dear brother-in-law, won't you please invite my wife and me into your humble abode? Or are we to just stand out here and catch our deaths?”  
Alexander looked horrified. “You…. You are not…. This is” He stuttered. “You are-” Alexander burst out laughing. Thomas looked at Angelica for an explanation, as he could sense he would be doing so the entire night, but she looked just as confused as he was.  
“You got me. You really did get me. Married to Thomas Jeffers- HA! That was a good joke. Very funny, Angelica, very funny.” Alexander laughed.  
“We are married Alex. We have been married for seven months.” Angelica said  
“Okay, it was funny for awhile but now the joke's getting’ old,” Alexander said, smile faltering.  
“She is not joking Hamilton. We are actually married.”  
Hamilton's smile had completely disappeared. He stepped out of their way and let them into the house. As Thomas walked past Hamilton he could hear him muttering under his breath about how “stupid and idiotic” all this was.  
Thomas and Angelica walked into the parlor, which Jefferson noted, yet again, was smaller than Monticellos. Eliza was sitting in a comfy armchair, and rose as they entered the room.  
“Was there any trouble getting here?” she asked, quickly hugging Angelica  
“None at all,” Angelica replied, “we found the house easily.”  
Too easily, Thomas wanted to add in. If they could have gotten lost in the way here then it would be too late to talk to anyone and he could have skipped this entire debacle. Don't get him wrong, he like Eliza. She was sweet and kind and had always been polite. Hamilton was a different story. He had been hoping that over Christmas he would get away from all arguing and shouting that always filled the cabinet meeting. But instead he had walked right into the hurricane.  
“Lovely to see you again, Eliza.” He kissed her hand. He don't have to look to know that Hamilton was glaring at him.  
“It’s lovely to see you too Thomas.” Eliza said with smile. She glanced behind Thomas and her smile faltered slightly. Thomas could only assume that she was worried about how he and Hamilton would get along. He turned around to face Hamilton, replacing his genuine smile for a very forced one. Alexander didn’t even attempt to hide his glare.  
“Good to see you Hamilton. I thought that I had managed to escape from your self-aggrandizing lectures for the holidays, but alas, it appears that I have no such luck.”  
Thomas could see from the corner of his eye Angelica’s disapproving look, but at the moment her did not care. She had purposefully set him up. She had not warned him about Hamilton. It took a lot for him to get angry at Angelica, but this was crossing the line. She knew how he hated Hamilton, she knew how even being in the same room as him made his blood boil, she knew.  
“Well It seems we are both incredible disappointed about our sister-in-law’s choice in company.” Hamilton responded cooly.  
They continued to glare at one another, until they were startled by Eliza suddenly clapping her hands together.  
“Well, now that you two have gotten re-acquainted, I think it’s time to eat don’t you.” Eliza said in a way too happy tone. She continued to ramble about how they had invited some of their friends but none of them could come and a few other things that Thomas did not care about. He continued to glare at Alexander.  
“Yes. Dinner would be nice.” Thomas tried to say in a happy voice, but he was aware of how it came off as more condescending than happy.  
“Okay. We need to talk.” Angelica snapped dragging Thomas out of the room and into the kitchen. He turned to face her. She was really mad. Usually he would start apologizing and hope that she forgave him, but this time he did not. He was just as mad as she was.  
“What do you think you are doing?” she hissed “You come into my sister's home and are nothing but rude. You are a guest here Thomas and thought you of all people understood that. And putting the fact that you are a guest aside, they are your family. Eliza and Alexander are your-”  
“Hamilton is not family to me’ Thomas snapped. “He is nothing. He is worthless. Do not lecture me on how rude I was being when you, my supposedly loving wife, have listened to me rant about that-” Thomas gestured with his arms as if he were trying to look for a word the describe Alexander, “That-that bastard and how he torments me. You remember how many migraines he has caused. You knew who he was and yet you stood by and said nothing.”  
“I didn’t say anything because I wanted to be able to visit my sister without it being a big deal.” Angelica said, raising her voice slightly.  
“If you had told me earlier it wouldn't have to be.” Thomas said, no longer trying to argue quietly.  
“No it would not! You are a giant drama queen! The whole way here it would have been ‘but Angelica I don't like your family. I don’t want us to see them ever again’.”  
“No.That's not fair. I like Eliza she is nice. She is your family. See I like your family.”  
“She is not my only family. Alex is-”  
“HAMILTON IS NOT PART OF OUR FAMILY!” Thomas yelled.  
Silence. If you ever find yourself in the situation where you yelled at the person you love in public and are greeted by silence, that would be a good time to reevaluate the situation. The first thing you should ask your if you are in the wrong. If the answer is no then continue on with your life. If the answer is probably (as it is in Thomas’s case) then take a step back.  
Thomas stood there for a moment. Angelica was glaring him, she had been glaring at him before he yelled, but now it was worse. He could faintly hear Alexander and Eliza having a similar argument.  
“Angie I-”  
“Enough. I get it you don't like Alexander, but like it or not, he is part of my family. I just want to be able to have Christmas with my sister.”  
“I know. I am sorry foring being-”  
“An ass?”  
Thomas smiled at that.  
“Yes, I am very sorry for being such an ass.”  
“You are forgiven.” Angelica said kissing him on the cheek.  
Thomas could still faintly hear the Hamiltons arguing outside. Something about how Alexander only ever works and doesn’t have enough time for family. Thomas felt slightly guilty about that. Not because Hamilton had to stay at work longer, but because it upset Eliza. Despite not liking Hamilton, Thomas did like Eliza. How she had ever been convinced to marry Hamilton, Thomas would never know. He heard some people moving around upstairs. He wasn't aware that Hamilton had slaves. Wait, no he was 100% certain that Hamilton did not own slaves, man yelled about how bad slavery every time he took a break from yelling about the banks. Were they so poor that they had to rent out part of their house? Or perhaps they were being robbed.  
He glanced at Angelica to see if she knew what was happening.  
“What's wrong?” She asked  
“Do you hear someone moving around upstairs”  
“Yes….”  
“Are they renting out the top flour or are they being robbed?”  
Angelica stared at him for a moment, then she burst out laughing. Thomas just stood there confused.  
“No, no. They are not being robbed. I can't believe that Alex didn't tell the whole cabinet about this. They,” she gestured at the ceiling “ are his kids”  
It took a minute for Thomas to fully prices why she said. Kids? As in mini hamilton's?  
“He has kids?”  
“Yes.”  
“How?”  
Angelica gave him a funny look.  
“Well Thomas, when a man and woman love each other they-”  
“Ha ha very funny. That's not what I meant.”  
The kitchen door opened and Alexander walking in carrying a small baby. The baby couldn't have been more that 3 months old.  
“If you two are done arguing we can start dinner. I am also supposed to apologize for being rude.” Alexander said while mildly glorying at Thomas.  
“Thanks. I would also like to apologize for being rude.” Thomas said, he didn't glare at Alexander. He knew by not glaring and not having to be prompted to apologize, that he looked a lot better than Alexander.  
*********  
Thomas learned that Alexander had 3 kids. Philip the oldest, was 9. Angelica, named after Thomas's Angelica, was 5. And Alexander junior was 3 months. After dinner, Thomas played with the kids. Despite them being Alexander's kids and inheriting some of his traits (Philip and Alexander junior were loud and like to get their way and Angelica was stubborn), they were fun to talk to. Even though they had only known him for a short while, they had already grown close to Thomas. They only way this picture could be perfect was if Alexander was not there. While Angelica and Eliza talked, he and Alexander had been left to play with the children and make passive aggressive comments. The closest it got to being straight up aggressive was when they were playing dolls and Thomas made his doll stop courting Alexander's doll. This broke out into a huge argument on why a) Thomas’ doll would never say that and b) Alexander's doll could do much better the Thomas’s ugly old doll.  
Thankfully, this argument was cut short by Eliza coming in and hinting that it was time for bed. Alexander Jr left first. He made some gurgle noises to both Alexander and Thomas to say goodnight. Angelica was next. She ran up to Alexander and hugged him and kissed his cheek.  
“Goodnight, Daddy”.  
“Goodnight, Angie”  
She then turned and ran over to Thomas and hugged him kissing both cheeks.  
“Goodnight, Uncle Tom”  
“Goodnight, Angie”  
She then ran over to her mother. Philip called out a general good night as he felt he was too old to run up and hug everyone. Once Angelica and Eliza were upstairs and Thomas was sure they could not hear them. He turned to Alex and said, “Well it appears that your daughter likes me more than you.”  
Alexander snapped his head around with a stormy look on his face.  
“How dare you even say such a thing! She does not! She barely knows your name!”  
“She kissed both of my checks. Must like me more.” Thomas said simply.  
“She only did that because you're such a Francophile.”  
Thomas sneer vanished and was replaced with a scowl.  
“How you ever convinced Eliza to marry the likes of you is beyond me. She is such a nice lady could have done much better.”  
“Could say the same about Angelica. And she almost did.” Alexander said the last part in more of a murmur to himself, but Thomas heard it.  
“What do you mean?”  
Alexander glanced up and sneered at Thomas.  
“Oh nothing. Don't worry about.”  
Thomas got the feeling that it wasn't nothing but before he could ask Angelica and Eliza returned.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Thank you for trying to be nice.” Angelica said once they were alone. Due to the fact they lived so far away and that they didn't want to make the journey again (well Angelica didn't, but Thomas would be happy to leave), they stayed in a spare room. It was nice, but not Monticello.  
“Anything for my darling wife.”  
“I'm sorry for not giving you further warning,” Angelica smiled, “but you should have seen the look on your face.” She said with a laugh, “You looked so shocked. It was like someone had just told you that we never actually got independence. And Alexander was-”  
Thomas walked forward and kissed her.  
“Can we stop talking about him?”  
“Is that the only reason you kissed me? To shut me up?”  
“Yes. Shut up.” He kissed her again.

***********  
The next morning passed with hardly any conflict. Except for a little fight over which presents were better, and a small tussle over which of them would allow the children to eat pudding for breakfast, it was the smoothest Christmas morning above could ask for.  
“We have to do this again next year.” Angelica gave Eliza a hug before climbing into the carriage.  
“Always a pleasure to have you Angelica,” Alexander smirked at Thomas before continuing, “if you ever want to ditch the slave-owner, you're always welcome here.”  
Thomas gave each child a final hug and hair-ruffle, before climbing into the carriage as well.  
“We must have them over at our place next Christmas,” Thomas told Angelica, loud enough for Alexander to hear. “The kids can finally play in a real garden, and a house big enough for them.” He shut the door, carefully avoiding Alexander's eyes. The driver shook the reins, and the horses clopped down the road towards Virginia.


	2. And Peggy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!  
> First off thank you so much for all the comments! We realy like getting feed back (both posative and negative). So this chapter is a bit shorter and less drama, but more fluff. I hope it still good.  
> \- Crooked Person

Thomas was worried. He wasn't worried in the way as last Christmas, but still worried. He wasn't worried about what Hamilton liking his house, Monticello was brilliant. No, Thomas was worried if the Hamiltons were sick. No he wasn't sweet and kind and worrying about their health, he was worried about Peggy. Peggy Jefferson, named after Angelica’s little sister who died a few years back, was only 3 months old. She was just a fragile baby. If Hamilton came bombarding in and got her sick she could die. Angelica had often informed Thomas that babies were actually pretty tough and did not need him to worry this much (her exact words were “No Thomas you can not stay up all night to watch her breathe. No Thomas if someone were to sneeze it won’t doom our daughter, she will be fine. But you won't be fine if you don’t stop worrying.”). Despite Angelica’s best attempts to calm him, Thomas remained convinced that his precious little Peggy was in constant danger..

Another issue was that the Hamiltons did not know Peggy existed. They hadn’t kept Peggy a secret on purpose, it was just how things worked out. They didn’t know Angelica was pregnant until she was at five months. She had been unwell, so Thomas had called the doctor. The doctor, being the idiot he was, said that she had some sort of tapeworm and would probably die. Thomas had honestly never felt so panicked in his life. The next few months had been the worst of Thomas’s life. He had spent most ofthe time fretting over Angelica and making sure she was okay, and sobbing. Thankfully that imbecile of a doctor had been wrong. When they had found out that it wasn't a tapeworm but a baby, Thomas told everyone -well except for Hamilton. 

He didn’t mean it in a cruel way; he just forgot. By the time Angelica had found out - they had a rather big fight over it and Thomas had to spend the night at Madison's- it was already too late. It would take 4 months for the letter to get there (it was just 3 day traveling, but the postal system was shit; Thomas kept meaning to bring that up with Washington) and Angelica was 7 months pregnant. 

Baby Peggy was born a month early so there just didn't seem a point to write a letter then as by the time it would arrive the Hamiltons would have already left. Angelica was still mad at him over the whole debacle.

It honestly wasn't the best scenario. Angelica was still mad at Thomas. Thomas was worrying way too much and was extremely over protective. And the Hamiltons had no idea that Peggy existed. This Christmas was off to a good start.

A few hours later Thomas was anxiously pacing the drawing room, as per usual. Peggy was asleep in her room. It took all of Thomas’s self restraint not to go in and check on her. Thomas was lost in thought when a knock came at the door. Angelica walked into the room.

“They're here!”

Another knock rang through the house.

“Hamilton,” growled Thomas.

They heard the door open, and a few moments later Jane walked in, Hamilton and Eliza walked in, children trailing behind them. Hamilton nodded politely at Jane, and Jane bowed her head and walked out. 

“Eliza!” Angelica embraced her, being careful not to crush the baby in her arms. “And who's this?”

“This is little James,” Eliza replied, “he was born a couple months ago. Quite a surprise to both of us.”

Thomas smiled and put an arm around Angelica. James started to struggle in Eliza’s arms, his thin voice raising to a wail. 

“Ohh… he's tired from traveling. Poor baby hasn't properly slept since we've left.”

“You can put him upstairs if you want.” Thomas made a kissy face towards the baby. “We've got a crib upstairs.”

“A crib?” Alexander said indignantly. “Why would you need a crib?”

“Beca-”

“We don't need your charity Jefferson. While I know our house isn't as luxurious as Monticello, we still have enough money to buy basic necessities for our children. Our nursery is more than adequate for-”

“Wha-” Thomas tried to ask but was yet again cut off by Hamilton.

“Don’t you dare even dare interrupt me! You may think that flashing around your money, owning lots of slaves, knowing French, makes you better then me. But let me tell you; You are the scum of the earth. You are not worth the air you breath. You-”

“Alexander!” Angelica cut in. “Thomas did not buy a crib for you. Amazingly enough, the world does not revolve around you. We have a spare crib. We have cribs because Thomas and I have a child.”

Everybody was speechless. 

“Oh my goodness Angelica!” Eliza squealed

“ Wait hold up. Angie are you telling me you actually slept with Jefferson?” 

“Alex!” Eliza barked. “The children!”

Alexander looked down to see the three children staring up at him. 

“Daddy,” little Angelica started, “what does it mean to sleep with-”

“Time for bed!” Alex said clapping his hands together. “We have just traveled for a long time and tomorrow is a new day so we need all the energy we can get.”

Alex shooed the children up to the nursery while all the while Angelica and Philip kept talking about why taking a nap with someone was so bad. After he'd gotten them tucked in, and settled James in the room next door, he went back downstairs to the dining room.

“Lovely of you to join us Alexander.” Thomas gestured to the chair at the foot of the table. “I trust you're hungry?”

“Ravenous.”

He took the seat and waited as he was served.

“Still a slave holder?” Alexander said. “Funny, I would've thought Angelica wouldn't stay married to someone who denies people basic human rights.” 

“Can we not have this discussion now?” Angelica looked exasperated. “I don't like but it's a long going issue that you aren't a part of it. And it's Christmas.”

“Ah yes Christmas, the time of giving. Maybe Jefferson will find it in his heart to give someone their freedom.” Hamilton said with a bitter smile.

“Alexander, please.” Eliza said sounding very tired.

“Of course my dear. I was merely pointing out that-”

“Alexander.”

He shut up after that.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner the party trooped upstairs to meet baby Peggy. They all crept into the room where both babies and Alex junior were fast asleep and huddled around the crib where Peggy was asleep. She was tiny due to have being born early. She had a tiny snubbed nose, a couple of freckles, and tiny little curls on top of her head.

“Oh Angie, she’s beautiful!” Eliza whispered.

“So beautiful,” Hamilton echoed, “are you sure she’s Jefferson’s?”

A muffled swear was heard as Eliza swatted Alexander on the back of the head. 

“I mean are you sure that she’s Jefferson’s priority?” He quickly scrambled. “Since Jefferson is in Congress so often are you sure a baby was the right decision?”

“A wonderful recovery, Hamilton. I applaud you,” Thomas replied. “And I assure you I swear that I’ll be around for her. As for when I am in Congress, Angelica is here, and I assure you there are many capable mothers around who can lend a hand if need be.”

“How many of those mothers still have their children?” Alexander shot back.

More muffled swearing was heard. 

Eliza took Alexander’s hand and led him out the door.

“Alright,” she said, once the door shut, “I know that you dislike Thomas. But it’s Christmas Alexander! And he’s married to your sister-in-law! Can you try, just for a little bit, to be civil? For me? Be the bigger man.”

“I… yes. For you I’ll do anything, you know that. But everything he says is aimed to wound! How can I not respond?”

“Trust me, when someone baits you, it is far more satisfying to be kind and deny them the response they are looking for. Just smile and be as polite as you possibly can. It will give you the result you want, and give me and Angie a far more peaceful Christmas.”

He nodded thoughtfully. They walked back inside to the couple by the crib. Angelica was gently stroking Peggy’s head as she sang a lullaby under her breath. 

“She was a little fussy,” Angelica told them. “She was beginning to wake up.”

“Must have been Hamilton’s stench,” Thomas laughed.

Angelica sighed, ready for the quarreling to begin again. 

“I’m sure you’re right, dear brother-in-law!” Alexander countered. “I’m ripe from traveling all day, I must stink of the road. I’ll use the soaps you most generously provided in my room in my bath tonight!”

He took Eliza’s arm and strode out of the room, gently shutting the door behind him. Thomas stood, dumbfounded, staring at the spot where Alexander had previously stood. Angelica covered a grin with her hand. This had the promise to be quite entertaining. 

**********************

The next few days were the most peaceful ones since Thomas and Alexander discovered each other’s identity. It snowed lightly on Christmas Eve, quite a surprise for the Virginian climate. The children played in the snow and were kept busy with the wide assortment of entertainment the house had to offer. Thomas took delight in showing the children his variety of inventions, such as the seven-day clock in the entry hall made of cannonballs. Phillip took great joy in the revolving service door, going around and around and around as many times as he could before getting dizzy and falling over, preventing people from accessing the hallway. Little Angelica adored the polygraph, and drew picture after picture. Alexander junior was simply content to play with the pebbles on the front walk, as the grownups took lunch on the porch.

Angelica and Eliza were pleased to see how little conflict there was between their husbands, as Hamilton was still being sickeningly polite, and Jefferson being in too much shock to cause trouble.

“Maybe there’s hope.” 

Angelica laughed. “There’s always hope. I think the children did help. Alex is finally getting to see Tom’s softer side.”

“Shall we turn this into a tradition? Next year at our house?”

“Of course! By then Peggy should be old enough that Thomas stops worrying about her fragility.”

“It’s settled then. I hope next year is as tranquil as this one.”

****************

Once Christmas was over the Hamiltons packed up their things and went to the front of the house where their carriage was waiting.

“We’ll see you next year of course,”Eliza said. “I can’t wait to show you how much New York has changed.”

“Lovely to see you as always dearest Thomas,” Alexander gave Jefferson a hug. “I trust to see you in the Cabinet quite soon?”

“Yes…” Jefferson smiled warily. “I look forward to it.”

Hugs were exchanged all around, and the Hamiltons loaded into their carriage. As it rolled down the front drive, everybody who could reach a window waved to the receding figures of Thomas and Angelica. Once they were out of sight, Thomas turned to his wife.

“He’s playing me right? Why else would he be so polite?”

Angelica sighed. It was going to be a while until next Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up next week. I promise drama.  
> \- Crooked Person


	3. Take a Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson finds a letter...

“- And furthermore I believe that-”

“Alright, Hamil-”

“Sorry Mr.President sir, but I have to say. I strongly believe that-”

“Hamilton you can not interrupt the president!”

“Shut up Adams, you don’t even have a real job anyway.”

“Well I-”

“Vice President is a job, Hamilton. Maybe if you weren’t too busy talking, you would realise that.”

“Thank you for the insight about politics, Jefferson. I am so glad that you managed to become secretary of state despite being an utter and complete moron. Very good job!”

“Why thank you, Hamilton, for your support! Unfortunately I do not support you or your ugly rat face.”

“Gentlemen, enough!” Washington exclaimed standing up. Silence fell across the room as everyone (Hamilton, Jefferson, Knox, and Adams) looked at Washington.

Washington took a deep breath. “While I understand that everyone is very passionate about this argument and every other argument we have in the cabinet,” Washington paused and looks and Thomas and Alexander, “but we will not resort to name calling and insulting one another.”

“But sir, if Jefferson would just agree-”

“Sir, if Hamilton would just stand down-”

Thomas and Alexander glared at each other.

“Why in heaven's name would I give up on my bill?”

“Because if you don’t we'll be late and we will never hear the end of it. The two day journey from here to New York will be absolute hell.” Thomas responded cooly.

“That's true. But you could always just agree and pass the bill.”

“My wife isn't the one back in New York alone with 5 kids.”

“Yes but my wife isn't pregnant, and thus in a bad mood.”

“Wait what.” Adams looked around confused. “Are you- are you two spending Christmas together?”

Thomas cleared his throat. “Well… Yes. I forgot to mention.. Um.. Well you know my wife Angelica?” God this was embarrassing 

“Yes?” Adams said, still staring at him.

“Turns out that her sister is,” Thomas gestures to Alexander, “ is his wife.”

There was a shocked silence as everyone looked at Alexander to see if it was true. Once it became apparent that this was the truth Washington burst out laughing. 

“I’m sorry I shouldn't laugh but-” Washington cut himself off by bursting out laughing again.

“It’s not funny.” Alexander grumbled.

“No. It is extremely funny.” Washington said, still slightly laughing, “I have watched you two fight for years, non-stop. And now you come in and tell me that you two not only argue at work, but you gotta put up with each other at home. It’s a small world after all.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thomas was often excited to go home after cabinet meetings. Well actually he used to. Angelica had told Hamilton that he can stay at Monticello whenever he had meeting. Don’t get him wrong, he loved coming back home to Angelina and Peggy. Peggy had just started walking. Peggy was the cutest thing Thomas had ever seen. She had a full head of tightly wound curls and warm brown eyes. Not only did he have his little Peggy to come back too, but Angelica was pregnant again. She was already 8 months, which made Thomas nervous about her traveling since Peggy had been born early.

But now instead of coming home to peace and quiet and no Hamilton, he had to come with Hamilton. Not only that but he had to travel for 2 days up to New york. How he was going to last that long he had no idea.

The arrived to the house half an hour later then they were supposed to. Normally Angelica wouldn't have been mad, but pregnancy could make her a bit grumpy. So when Thomas opened the front door and was greeted by an upset Angelica he was not surprised.

“You’re late.” Angelica said.

“I know. I am really sorry.” Thomas said before kissing Angelica on the cheek.

“Well we’ve got to go right away since you are so late.”Angelica said walking out the door. 

“Is there anything else I can do?” Thomas caught Angelica as she walked past and gave her a hug. She relaxed slightly.

“Alright. I'm giving Eliza that set of manuscripts for Christmas. Can you go get it? It's the one bound in blue and copper on the top shelf in the study.”

“Of course.” Thomas smiled. “I love you.”

Angelica gave him one more hug before he turned and went upstairs.

Thomas entered the study and looked around. He gave Angelica her own study because he could and she wanted study (idk man). He pulled out a couple books looking for the manuscripts, when a stack of letters fell. It didn’t just fall in a neat pile, oh no, it scattered everywhere.

Thomas sighed and bent down to pick up the letters. He could see that there were several letters from Eliza, a few from Peggy senior, and more than he would have guessed from Alexander. They started the same; My favorite older sister, To very old Angie, Dear Angelica, and so on and so forth. But one caught Thomas’s eye. It said My Dearest, Angelica. Someone was trying to woo his wife. Thomas realized that reading letters was wrong, but this was a special situation. It ultimately just ended up being a normal letter from Hamilton, but Thomas still felt that something was off. There was no conceivable way that Hamilton would have made such a blatant grammatical error. So what did he mean when he called her dearest? Was her mocking her? But what would have called for that? Thomas skimmed through several letters. But without the letters from Angelica, he was at a loss. Then he found it. Inside and envelope was the key letter. It was addressed to Alexander, had the stamp and all, but was never sent. It read:

“ My darling, Alexander,

I wish that I had had the courage to have said this at an earlier time. But, alas, here I am, writing it to you when it is too late to avoid any damage. Ever since I have met you my life has never been the same. You have consumed my every thought. I am more certain now than I have ever been in my life that you, my Alexander, are my one and only true love.

When we first met, it became apparent that our dear Eliza had become infatuated with you. I gave you up because I knew that if anyone deserved happiness, it was her. But after spending all this time away I can not stop thinking of you. I will never love another more than you. This man I have married means nothing to me. My father was pushing me to get married to man of wealth. My husband was the lesser of two evils. 

I do not know what I wish to accomplish by wringing this. I have kept my feelings for too long,and know as I languish in a loveless marriage, they have reached third boiling point. How you proceed with this information I can not predict, but please be kind.

You love,  
Angelica”

Thomas felt nothing. Or he did feel something. If one were to relate this emotion to and action it would be ackin to watching paint dry. “ This man I have married means nothing to me” played over and over in his head, as if his own mind were mocking him.

He stood up, letter still in hand. He was uncertain on what to do, how to react, how to go on. The love of his life, his precious Angie, the light of his life, hated him. He was a formality that society forced upon her. Angelica's every waking moment was torture when she was around him. And their Peggy, oh thier Peggy, what was to become of her. Would her mother resent her for being his child? Was Peggy even his? This new baby, could Thomas truly trust it was his? Was it Hamilton’s? No, Angelica had net sent the letter. But could Hamilton truly be trusted?

Just then Hamilton, the man of the hour, walked in.

“Honestly, how long does it take to find a fucking book?” Hamilton demand walking in. Jefferson just stared at him, “ Angelica is getting angry. Come on have you even found the book? How stupid can yo-”

Jefferson punched him square in the jaw. Hamilton fell back and crashed into the deal, a look of the utmost suppose on his face. Blood began to hush from Alexander's nose. Jefferson just walked out of the room. He was badly aware of the fact that Hamilton was bellowing something, and then Hamilton’s footsteps racing down the hall, but Thomas didn't care.

Thomas walked outside towards the carriage, letter in hand.  
Angelica turned around, hearing Hamilton roaring no doubt, and glared at Thomas. She didn't even need to hear the story, she hated him anyways Thomas thought to himself.

“First you are late home. Then you take forever to find one book. And now you punch Alexander. What the hell is wrong with you!?” Thomas was sure Angelica yelled more, but he didn't care. He handed her the letter.

“What's that?” Angelica snatched the letter and angrily read it. Then as she realized what it was, her face paled and was overcome with a distressed look. 

“No-no Thomas listen. I wrote this along time ago. Things have changed” Angelica pleaded.

“So you did write it.” Thomas whispered.

“Yes. But Thomas-”

Thomas started to walk away. He could hear Anglica yelling after him. It sounded like she was crying. He so badly wanted to turn around and comfort her, but he couldn't. He could also hear Hamilton yelling asking what just happened, he cared even less about that.

\--------------

Thomas sat near a pond. He wasn't entirely sure where he was, but did it truly matter? He watched as the ducks happily swam around. Thomas hated that. How dare they be so happy and carefree. He hated them. 

Thomas picked up a stone and threw it at the ducks. They stared angrily quacking.

“Good lord man what did the ducks ever do to you?”

Thomas turned around to see his friend John Adams there.

“Why are you so upset? Hamilton do something? Little bastard probably did. Don't get so upset over Hamilton. You need to stay in high spirits! Wait aren't you supposed to be traveling?”

“Angelica doesn't love me.” Thomas stated.

“What? Yes she does. She married you for Christ sake.”

“She loves Hamilton.”

“How are you so certain?” Adams asked finally seeming to realize the seriousness of the situation.

“I found a letter. She talked about how much she loved him. And then how much she hates me.”

“...well shit.”

Adams stood there in silence, looking off in the distance for a while, uncertain of what to say. What could he say? The situation was so terrible. If only Abigail were here. She always knew what to do.

Then it hit him.

“Come with me back to Boston. You’ll spend the Christmas with Abigail and me. And don't try protesting. I am not offering I am telling.”

And that's how Thomas ended up being dragged across the country with Adams.

\-----------

“Where is he?” Angelica was distraught. After searching the entire grounds she had to conclude that Jefferson had left Monticello. “The carriage is still here, so who did he go with?”

“Adams said he was going to stop by on his way to Mt. Vernon. Is it possible Jefferson left with him?”

“I don't know!”

“Please, Angelica,” Hamilton said, “come back to New York with me, you and the children can stay at our place as planned and I'll go up to Boston to try and find Thomas.”

“You never call him Thomas.”

“I'm worried about you. What should I call him instead? Mr. Jumps-to-conclusions? Mr. Doesn't-trust-his-wife?”

“He wasn't jumping to conclusions though!” Angelica showed him the letter. 

“...Oh.” He stood silently for a moment. “Do you… still…”

“Of course not? I love Thomas! I love him so much! I was just upset. It felt like you were leading me on, even though you were married to Eliza. I wanted to see if you truly loved me, and if you didn't then I would happily stay married to Thomas.”

“So what happened? Why didn't you send it?”

“What if you had said yes?”

“You'd still be married to Thomas.”

“And it would've driven me crazy.” She paused. “Do you… still…”

Alexander was silent. “Let's get going.”

\-------------------------------------------

The next few days were the most awkward of either of their lives. Stuck in a carriage all the way to New York with energetic little Peggy and a very pregnant Angelica, Alex was ready to scream. Opting to get there as fast as possible, they rode through the nights, trading out horses at every stop they took, only stopping for food and necessity. Two days later they arrived at the house, and were immediately greeted by Eliza running out the door. She flew to Alex for a kiss, gave Angelica and Peggy each a huge hug, and turned to see Thomas… who wasn't there. 

“Where's-”

Alexander cut her off with a shake of his head. “I'll explain later,” he said in an undertone, “I'm riding for Boston tomorrow morning.”

She nodded in silent understanding. Putting her arm around Angelica, she led them both into the house. 

At dinner the only conversation was that of the children. Phillip and little Angelica were discussing what they would do if it snowed, and Alex Jr. and Peggy were happily singing nonsense songs. None of the adults had enough motivation to control them. The few servants the Hamiltons had flitted quietly from table to kitchen, cleaning up the children as they went, only talking to ask if they were ready for the next course. Eliza kept looking anxiously back and forth from Angelica to Alexander, trying to figure out what was going on. 

Once the meal was cleaned up and everyone was settled, Eliza and Alex went to their room. 

“What's going on?” Eliza said worriedly.

“Thomas found a letter.”

Eliza looked sternly at him. “What sort of letter?”

“A letter in which she says that she loves me and wishes she hasn't married him.”

Eliza looked so shocked. “ What?”

“The letter was from a long time ago. I don't think she meant it.”

“Why would she- why did she marry him if she didn't think that she loved him?”

“She felt like your father was pushing her to get married.”

Eliza sighed and sat down.

“Let's go to bed. I'm just glad you're sorting this out. We'll discuss exactly what happened when you get back.”  
\--------------------------------------------

The next morning Hamilton got dressed in silence, and left the house before anyone else was up. 

He got in the carriage and began the 6 hour ride to Boston.

He honestly didn't know what to say. How on earth was he going to convince Jefferson to come to New York? He hated this situation. He was going to have to talk to Adams and Jefferson. Great. 

Alexander eventually arrived at the Adams house. It was ugly. He dragged himself up the front door and knocked. The things he does for his family.

He waited.

And waited.

Okay, this was getting ridiculous.

He knocked again.

Still nothing.

Nada.

For fucks sake Adams.

This time he hammered on the knocker.

This time he could hear someone walking towards the door. About time.

The door swung open to reveal, a very tired and angry looking Abigail Adams.

“Mr. Hamilton,” she hissed, “it is six in the morning.”

Oh. Alexander didn't know that. Still. He came here for one thing and one thing only; to get Thomas back where he belongs.

“I am here for Jefferson,” he said.

“It's six am. ”

“I am aware of that fact.”

She glared at him for a moment longer before sighing and letting him in.

“Where is Adams?” Alexander asked, noticing that he wasn't there.

“Asleep.”

“Ah yes definitely the man of the house.”

She whipped around and glared at Alexander.

“You will not come into my house and insult my family. Understand?”

“Yes.” Jesus, that woman was terrifying. She was like some sort of witch or demon.

Abigail brought him upstairs and pointed at a door at the end of the hall.

“Thomas is in there. He has been, ever since he got here. Poor man. I hope he divorces her. He doesn't deserve the heart break.”

It took all Alexander's self-restraint not to argue with her. Instead he braced himself and opened up the door. There, laying in a pitiful heap on the bed, was Thomas.  
\-----

They past three days had been hell. It has been longest Thomas had been separated from Angelica since they were married. He missed he so much. He had been crying most of the time. Every time he thought of her he would start crying again. She hated him. What were they going to do about Peggy and the baby.  
She would win custody of the kids, the mother always did. He might never see his kids, and that made him cry more. 

He heard someone come into his room and sigh.

“Listen, Jefferson-” 

No fucking way. This bastard had the audacity to come and talk to him. After all he had done.

“Get. Out.” Jefferson hissed. “Get the fuck out.”

Silence. Then:

“I’m starting to see why Angelica married you. You're kinda similar. From what Mrs. Adams said, both you and Angelica have spent your time apart sobbing.”

Angelica was crying? Thomas hated that thought. Angelica was supposed to be happy.

“I mean I tried to calm her down. I told her ‘Look on the brightside, Jefferson gone!’, but that made her cry more. Look I know you're upset, and if I were in your shoes I wouldn't be dealing with it half as well as you are, but you gotta come back. She really does love you. At one point she did love me, but she doesn't anymore. At least not in that way. And the fact that she hasn't left you yet should be proof enough. I am going to leave in an hour. If I don't return with you not only will be in trouble, but it will be harder to fix things with Angelica.”

At that Hamilton stood up and started to make his way to the door. 

“Oh and if you don't come back for Angelica, then come back for Peggy and for whatever you name your next kid.”  
\---------------

Thomas sat in silence for a few moments. Angelica was crying over him? She really did love him? And Hamilton of all people was the one to explain everything? Why did Hamilton want them back together? What should he do? He couldn't- Angelica. She was what mattered.

He shook his head and stood up, going to the window. Hamilton was in the yard below arguing furiously with an equally furious Adams. John was waving his nightcap in the air as he shouted. Thomas was able to catch a couple of words through the window.

“Six o’clock… rude to Abigail… why… here… haven't you done enough…”

Thomas chuckled as Hamilton wrung his hand and climbed into the carriage, locking the door behind himself to sulk.

Jefferson turned away from the window and went into the bathroom to look in the mirror. He was greeted with a face that looked almost dead. Red-rimmed eyes and purple shadows took on the top half of the deathly pale face. Had he even eaten the whole time he'd been here? A three-day stubble covered the lower half of his face and spread across his neck. Looking down he saw clothes, dirty and crumpled from three days wear. Sighing, he picked up a razor and went to work.

\----------------------------

Forty-five minutes later a freshly washed and shaven Jefferson strode across the front lawn, his clean clothes borrowed from Adams. All heads turned at the sight. 

“Let's get going.”

He climbed into the carriage past the awestruck onlookers and waited for the horses to start moving.

\---------------

Once they reached New York, Jefferson’s nerve failed him. What if Hamilton wasn't telling the truth about Angelica? This could all be a big ploy to humiliate him! 

The carriage pulled up in front of the house. Alexander opened the door and stepped out, before looking behind him at Jefferson. Shaking, Thomas stepped out of the carriage, up the front walk, and into the house. Silence. He looked around. Nothing could be heard except the faint sound of children from the nursery.

Alex gently nodded.

“Go.”

Thomas walked slowly upstairs, putting each foot down so carefully it made no noise. By the time he had gotten to the top, the sobbing had slowed to a faint gasping every so often.

He walked down the hallway and noiselessly opened the door. Angelica was sitting, facing the window, a pile of handkerchiefs on the table by her side. Her breathing was ragged as she looked out the window.

“...Angie?”

She stood and spun so quickly she almost fell over. A shadow of a smile played across Jefferson’s face. Her hands flew to her mouth and her gasps grew to sobbing once more as she sank to the floor. Thomas ran over to her and held her as she shook.

“I… I thought…”

“It's ok. Alexander explained everything. I love you. It's ok.”

She cried harder as she hugged him.

“I don't love him anymore, Thomas… I love you… I always have… I was just confused… and upset… and I love you so much!”

Thomas began to cry too.

“It’s ok. I love you. Are you alright? Is Peggy alright? Is the baby alright?”

She nodded. “Peggy and James adore each other, they've been getting along fine. Eliza’s been taking care of me, the baby is fine, due any day now, I'm fine.” 

She smiled. 

“I'm fine now that you're here.”

\--------------------

The two families sat in the living room around the Christmas tree, the children happily unwrapping the presents. 

“Well, Christmas was a few days ago, but now we can celebrate all together,” Eliza said. “Maybe now we can have a bit of peace and quiet.”

“Bitch you thought!” cried the universe as Angelica went into labor.

Thomas screamed as Angelica’s water broke.

“Baby! Buh-...baby!”

“Eloquent as always Jefferson,” came Hamilton’s response, “now are you going to stand there screaming, or help as your child is born?”

“Angelica, dearest, I know you can't help it but could you possibly move off of that couch? It was a wedding present from grandmother. Shall we go upstairs?” Eliza kept her calm through the whole sentence.

“Of course, sorry.” Angelica tried to rise but fell back to the couch with a bump. “Could I have a little help?”

Eliza put an arm around her as she hoisted her sister off the couch. 

“Thomas? A hand?”

“Right, right!”

He rushed over and helped Eliza carry his wife up the stairs to the bedroom. 

“Alex, dear, could you clean that up and take care of the children?”

He nodded as the trio slowly disappeared into the upstairs hallway. Then he turned back to the children.

“Alright everybody!” He clapped his hands. “Who wants to learn how to clean a cushion?”

\-------------------------------

Several hours later the baby was still not born. Thomas was frantically running around the house, providing Eliza with gallons of boiled water and miles of clean sheets. 

“Thomas, you do realize I cannot change the sheets if she is still lying on them?” cried an increasingly annoyed Eliza. “I understand you're worried but both Angelica and I know how this works. Unless she wants you in here please get the hell out!”

“It's fine, Tom.” Angelica smiled reassuringly at him. “And could you by any chance send Alexander in here? Eliza could use a break.”

“You want Hamilton over me? I thought you said-”

“Thomas.” His wife gritted her teeth. “Now is not the time. I am in excruciating pain. Alexander has helped deliver all three of his children. Eliza will stay in the room. Now go. Get. Alex.”

Thomas shrunk under his wife's glare. “Yes my love,” he said meekly. 

As he walked out of door he heard the sound of Hamilton’s voice coming from the nursery. He walked in to find him sitting in the middle of the floor surrounded by children, piled into beds.

“I don't know whether it will be a girl or a boy,” he patiently explained, “but whichever it is, Peggy gets to be a big sister and the rest of you get a new cousin to play with.”

Thomas cleared his throat. Alexander spun.

“Thomas! Perfect! What is it?”

“Eliza needs a break. They want to know if you could take over for a bit.”

“Of course! Could you get the children settled and asleep? It's far past their bedtime. And afterwards, Eliza could probably use some food, and Angelica can't eat but might appreciate a glass of water.” He rose from the carpet and clapped Jefferson on the shoulder. “Don't worry.”

As Alexander walked out the door Thomas sank onto the floor in his place. 

“Do you need a story before bedtime?”

An affirmative chorus came from the children. 

“Ok. Once upon a time there was a man named… Jeff. And Jeff was very very happy because he had a wonderful, intelligent, caring, beautiful wife, and an adorable happy baby. And one day his wife told him that she was going to have another baby. And Jeff was even happier. But he was worried too. What if his wife got hurt? What if the baby got hurt? What if the baby wasn't as wonderful as his other little baby?” He stood up quietly, and gave Peggy a kiss on the forehead. 

“But luckily, everyone was fine. A laughing little baby was born, and the family was very happy, just like before. The only difference was now they had twice as many amazing children.”

Everyone was asleep. Thomas blew out the lamp and walked out the door, closing it behind him as he went. Walking down to the kitchen he sighed. Everything would be fine. 

\--------------------

Everything would be fine once he figured out what to make Eliza. He couldn't cook! He stared around the kitchen in despair, looking for something he could deal with. Finally he saw half a loaf of bread and the leftovers from dinner. He carefully cut thick slices of bread and cold pork which he made into two sandwiches. The first one he ate. After a few seconds thought, he cut a few slices of cheese to put on the second sandwich, before placing his masterpiece on a plate. He loaded up a tray with the plate, three glasses of the boiled water, cold by now, and went upstairs. 

Everyone was delighted to see him. Eliza wolfed down her sandwich and water before feeding both her sister and her husband little sips of their drinks.

“Have you...urgh!...calmed down?” Angelica asked Thomas. 

He nodded. 

“We're almost there,” Hamilton said, wiping a few lank strands hair from his forehead. “Two more good pushes should do it.”

Angelica beckoned to her husband as Eliza joined hers. Thomas held Angelica’s hand as she took a deep breath.

“Ready?” Eliza asked. 

Angelica nodded.

“Aaarrrggghhh...aaahhh....”

“It's a boy,” Eliza said quietly as she put the baby in her sister's arms. Give me one second and I'll leave you alone together.”

She snipped the cord and took one of the sheets to wipe up the squalling baby before taking her husband by the arm and leading him out.

“What should we name him?” Thomas looked at his son. 

“You choose. I named Peggy. It's your turn. Be nice though.”

“Aw so we can't name him Thomas Is the Greatest?”

“No.”

“Fine.” He thought quietly for a moment. “How about Madison? He's one of my best friends, and besides he doesn't have any kids of his own. This way his name will be carried on, at least a little.”

“Madison Jefferson,” she paused. “It fits.”

Thomas gently took the baby from her and cleaned him up before placing him in the cot the Hamiltons had provided. Then he helped his wife out of the bed and into a clean nightgown before settling her on the a chair and changing the bedsheets. 

“You're wonderful.” Angelica smiled, exhausted.

“I'm wonderful? You just had a baby. Nothing can compare to that.”

He finished cleaning the room, picked her up, and placed her gallantly on the bed. Walking over to the cot he picked up little Madison and handed him over. Once he was changed into his own nightshirt, he joined the two of them in bed.

“I love you so much. And you too, little one.”

“I love you, Thomas.”

He blew out the lamp, and they went to sleep.

\------------------------

“You named him what?’”

“Alexander don’t be rude. I think it’s a lovely name.”

“What if James Madison has a kid? And Madison marries them? HE WILL BE MADISON MADISON! DID YOU THINK THIS THROUGH JEFFERSON?”

“You do realize in marriage it's the lady who changes her name, correct? That won't be an issue.”

“What if James Madison copies you and has a kid called Jefferson Madison? And they get married. Jefferson Jefferson. See it's stupid. Angelica, why didn't you say no? When I tried to name James America, Eliza stopped me.”

“You tried to name your kid America?”

“You are in no position to judge, Jefferson.”

Thomas turned to his wife.

“Just a thought, but I think the next one should be named France.” 

“EXCUSE ME?!” Hamilton yelled slamming his hands on the table.

“Ms. Laurens's kid is named Frances.” Philip said walking into the room. “How is that different?”

“You will understand when you're older.” Alexander mumbled.

“I’m older and I don’t get the difference.” Thomas said.

“It just is, ok?!”

“Alex, once you start arguing, you've already lost.”

He growled and stomped out of the room. 

“I think it's a lovely name,” Eliza reassured her sister. “You can stay here until he's old enough to travel, I'll love it. Thomas, you and Alex can share a carriage to work!”

This time it was Thomas’s turn to growl.

“And then next year he'll be old enough to appreciate the holiday too! His first Christmas at home.”

“I can't wait,” Jefferson said, through gritted teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so that's chapter three! It's like twice as long as the other two chapters combined but that's why it took so long. I hope you like it! And there's more drama coming up, all thanks to Crooked Person.  
> -Armored Knight  
> P.S. the "bitch you thought" was all me. crooked person hates it but it was put to a vote by our editors and i won. If you like it please comment so i can rub it in her face >:)


	4. I want to give you a word of warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally here!

This was the longest Thomas had slept in years. Usually Madison started to cry around two in the morning. That woke up Peggy and then he would have to stay up and wouldn't be able to fall asleep till 11 at night. He loved having children and wouldn't give them up for the world, but he was showing up to cabinet meetings half asleep. He had no idea how Hamilton managed to function on two hours of sleep.

But today was different. It was currently four in the morning and Thomas was still asleep. That is until he awoke to the door creaking open, and tiny feet dashing across the floor. Soon he felt tiny hand slapping his face.

“Good morning, Peggy.” Thomas said, still not opening his eyes. Angelica stirred and mumbled something about five more minutes.

“Good mowning.” Peggy said, still slapping Thomas’ face. “Can we eat now?”

“Maybe, depends on the time. What time is it.”

“It's eating time.”

Thomas snorted. Peggy could be quite cute.

“The sun hasn't risen.” Angelica croaked. 

Thomas finally opened his eyes and looked around. It was still pitch black. He looked at Peggy who was staring intently at him.

“Food?”

“It's too early Pegs. What are you doing up so early? Is Madison being noisy? 

“No but- but you see I had to get up.”

“Why did you have to get up?”

Peggy looked around to make sure that no one was listening, then whispered (more of stage whisper than an actual one) “I got up so I could help save the pwesdent.”

“You got up to save the president?” Thomas asked in a shocked sounding voice. Peggy noded, a serious look on her face. 

“Who are you saving him from?” Thomas asked.

Again Peggy looked around for any eavesdroppers.

“The Ham.”

“The ham?” Thomas was confused.

“What's the ham?” Angelica said, now fully listening. 

Peggy just shook her head. Whenever you tried to get Peggy to tell you something and she just shook her head, that meant you had gotten all info you were going to get.

Thomas sighed and sat up. “Well, regardless of your secret mission, we have to get sleep. I will tell you when Mr. Washington has arrived.” At that Thomas scooped Peggy into his arms and began to walk to the nursery. 

On the way to the nursery Thomas checked the clock. Four in the morning. True it was still two hours more than Thomas usually got, but Thomas did now and again reminisce on the days when he slept till nine.

Thomas hadn't been all that surprised about Peggy bringing up Washington. Angelica had invited the Washingtons to join them and the Hamiltons for Christmas. He didn’t mind having Washingtons over, he just wished that there was one person at the dinner table who was not on Hamilton's side.

Thomas walked into the nursery just in time for Madison to start crying. That meant he had to put Peggy down on the floor instead of in bed because there was no way Peggy was going to fall asleep when Madison was awake and crying.

As soon as Thomas picked up Madison all hell broke lose.

Madison decided that crying did not demonstrate the level of distress he was experiencing. He replaced his crying with screaming. Not a little wailing scream. No, he screamed as if someone was cutting off his arm. As Thomas tried to calm him down and figure out what the fuck just happened, Peggy started crying and clung to his leg.

“Peggy what's wrong? What happened?” Thomas asked, glancing back and forth between her and Madison.

Peggy didn’t answer, she too replaced crying with screaming and clung tighter to his leg.

The screaming without explanation continued for 2 minutes with Thomas frantically trying, and failing, to amend the situation. 

“Peggy what's wrong darlin’?”

“I- I- I. Sh-h-he,” Peggy choked out between sobs, “I- I fowgot.”

“What did you forget?”

“I-I f-f-f-fowgot to say goodnight to-to-to Mommy.” Peggy said and then continued to sob.

“No it's okay. Peggy it's okay. When we figure out what's wrong with Madison, we can go back and say goodnight to Mommy.”

After another moment with no avail to finding out what was wrong with Madison, he decided to go back to Angelica.

As soon as Thomas opened the door, Angelica sat up in bed.

“What on earth is happening?” she asked, clearly worried by the screams of her two children.

“Well I dont know whats wrong with Madison here,” Thomas said, placing Madison on the bed, “ And Peggy here,” he pried Peggy off of his leg and put her on the bed, “forgot to say goodnight to you.”

Peggy scrambled across the bed and flung herself on Angelica crying. 

“Peggy honey don't be so dramatic,” Angelica said half laughing, “it’s all okay you can say goodnight now.”

It took Peggy a second or two to catch her breath.

“Goodnight, Mommy,” she finally whispered, still clinging to Angelica.

Madison, on the other hand, was still screaming. Angelica held her hands out so that she could take him. As soon Angelica had him, Madison stopped crying. This wasn't the first time Madison wouldn't stop crying until Angelica appeared. Honestly Thomas found it a little disheartening. Did Madison not like him? Thomas tried not to think like that. Of course Madison liked him, it was just that Madison was a baby.

Thomas lay back down on the bed. He was vaguely aware of Angelica talking to Madison and Peggy coming over to hug him. He hadn't realized how tired he was until the kids stopped crying. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

\---------------------------

The next day (or really that morning) there was a knock on the door. Peggy looked at Thomas and Angelica, waiting to see if it was something to get excited about.

“What was that Peggy?” Angelica asked.

“The doow.” Peggy whispered.

“What does that mean?”

“The people are hewe?”

“Yes that's right. Who could it be?”

Peggy mumbled something.

“Might be the president.” Thomas said.

That was trigger. Peggy’s jaw dropped and her eyes widened. She looked at Angelica to confirm that it was true. Angelica nodded. Peggy stood there for a moment. Then she ran out of the room towards the door. Thomas followed her to the door. Jane had already opened the door when Peggy pushed past.

“Get in, huwwy!” Peggy yelled before running back to Thomas.

The Washingtons walked in, both looking confused.

“Is there a storm coming?’ Martha said, looking confused

“No, Peggy is just playing pretend, don't worry.” Thomas didn't feel that informing Washington that his daughter was trying to protect him from the Christmas ham, was exactly a good way to start off the evening.

“Lovely to have you here Martha,” Angelica came into the entry hall. “May I give you a hand with your bags?”

“No, George can handle them.”

“But Jefferson has-” Washington protested.

“George. The bags.”

Looking back and forth between his wife and Jane, Washington sighed and picked up a case.

“I'll help,” said Jefferson.

The women chuckled as their husbands carried the bags upstairs.

“Now who is this beautiful little lady?” Martha asked.

Peggy hid behind her mother's skirts and peered back up at her. 

“I'm Peggy,” she said solemnly, “and I need to save the pwesident fwom the ham.”

“She's been going on about that all morning,” Angelica explained. “we still aren't sure what it means.”

Jefferson and Washington came back downstairs. 

“The pwesident!”

“Don't worry Peggy. He's alright.”

“Alright? What do you mean Thomas?” Washington raised his eyebrow in confusion. 

“The ham! The ham is bad!”

“Ok,” he said with a chuckle, as he lifted Peggy into the air, “I'll have the roast beef instead.”

Suddenly there was another knock on the door. Jane opened the door.

Hamilton burst into the room and yelled,“The Hamiltons have arrived”

To which Peggy responded with a high pitched scream, causing everyone to jump, and, squirming out of Washington's arms, charged at Hamilton and bit his hand. Hamilton let out a yelp and tried to get Peggy off of his arm. Peggy responded by biting down harder, causing Hamilton to yell.

“DON’T JUST STAND THERE! HELP ME!”

Angelica rushed over yelling at Peggy to let go. All the yelling caused Madison, James, and Alex Jr. to all start crying. Eliza and Martha tried to calm down the screaming children. Thomas, Washington, Phillip, and Angie all stood there dumbfounded by the scene before them.

“ Is it,” Washington cleared his throat, “Is it always this chaotic?”

“No. It's usually worse.” Philip said.

“What do you mean-” Thomas said looking at Philip, “Actually kid’s got a point.” 

“THOMAS!” Angelica suddenly yelled

“Yes?”

“Help get your daughter to stop biting Alex.”

Thomas walked over to where Alexander stood with Peggy still attached to his hand.

“Peggy sweet pea, you gotta let go of your uncle's hand.”

She still didn't let go.

“I will give you five cents if you let go.”

Still nothing. What on earth could be making Peggy do this? The only weird thing that had happened to day was when Peggy said the she had to protect Washington from the christmas ham. Then it dawned on Thomas.

“Peggy let go. I promise that Ham will not attack the president.” 

Peggy finally stopped biting down on Hamilton's hand (which now was bleeding) and looked at Thomas.

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Oh she didn't mean the food ham, she meant Hamilton.” Angelica said, finally understanding.

“What?” Alexander said, clutching his hand.

“She thought you were going to attack the president.” Angelica said.

“Well that makes it okay for you to let her attack me then. I knew your control over your children was impeccable.” Hamilton hissed.

“What?” Thomas said now standing up to glare at Hamilton, “Are trying to imply that I am not a good parent?”

“Well I am just saying that I have four kids and a fifth on the way and I have yet to have anyone bite another person, so.” Hamilton gave Thomas a very forced smile. Thomas opened his mouth to say something, but Washington spoke first.

“Stop. All year you two argue. I am asking for just once that you two just take a break.” He turned and looked at Peggy, “ Thank you very much for trying to protect me, but I give you my word that Mr. Hamilton is not going to attack me.”

Peggy nodded and looked at Alexander. “I sowwy.”

“It’s okay.” Alex said, still clutching his bleeding hand.

“Let's go get that cleaned up,” Eliza said. “Angelica, can you show me to your medical equipment?”

\--------------------------------

Several hours later the group sat in the garden for a drink.

“HA. You are not stronger than me, Jefferson! I fought in a war! Tell him, sir!”

“That is true Hamilton. You did indeed fight in the war.” 

“Doesn't mean you're stronger than me.”

Hamilton looked at Washington.

“He’s right, son. Mr. Jefferson could be stronger than you.”

Hamilton looked shocked.

“I’ll prove it. I will climb that tree,” he pointed to a random tree, “ faster and better than you!” he yelled jabbing his finger into Thomas's chest. He put his drink down and began to charge at the tree.

“Be careful of the snow,” Washington yelled after him.

They both stood in silence Hamilton scrambled up the tree with the children cheering him on.

“Have you told them yet?” Washington suddenly asked.

“Hmm?”

“Have you told them that you resigned?”

“No. Figured it could be Hamilton’s Christmas gift.”

“Better leave out the part about my stepping down and you running for president.”

“No, that part is my Christmas gift,” he replied, an evil grin playing over his face. “Someone has to tell him eventually, so why not me?”

“And you wonder why he hates you with such passion,” Washington mused, as he watched Hamilton reach for a branch slightly out of reach. “I do think if you tried you would quite like each oth-”

There was the sound of a tree branch breaking, Alexander yelling, followed by an ominous thud and crack.

There was a brief moment of shocked silence before, for the third time today, all hell broke lose.

Angie let out an ear piercing shriek, Phillip started yelling and ran towards Alexander, Alex Jr. burst into tears and started yelling for his dad, Peggy began to scream and cry because of the commotion, and James threw up (whether or not this was related to the situation, Thomas wasn't sure). 

Both Thomas and Washington ran towards where Alexander lay unconscious.

“Dear lord, what has he done?” Washington whispered.

Hamilton lay surrounded by blood. Some of the blood was coming from his left leg where a bone was popping out. The other blood appeared to be coming from the back of his head.

“I’ll get the doctor,” Thomas said, he turned to Angie (who was sobbing) and Phillip (who looked scared and was shaking), “everything is going to be okay get your brothers and Peggy back inside.”

Phillip nodded, and started to round up the little kids. Angie tried to stop crying and picked up Peggy and started to walk towards the house.

“George!” Thomas shouted as he started running. “Make sure he stays alive until I get back!”

He jumped onto an unsaddled horse and galloped off towards the town. Washington stared at Hamilton and straightened him out so his leg was no longer at such a strange angle.”

“Mr…. Washington…”

“Son,” Washington began, 

“Don't call me son,”

Washington tried to smile. “Talk to me Alexander. You need to stay alive. Your kids need you alive. Your wife needs you alive. Son, I need you alive. Stay alive.”

“I will, if only to punch you for calling me son.” He grinned at Washington before passing out again.

“...crap.”

\-----------

“Is he breathing, is he going to survive this?” Eliza was sobbing.

The doctor patted her shoulder. “His leg is broken, he'll need to stay in bed for at least a month, maybe two. He doesn't have a concussion. It seemed he landed on his leg, which twisted under him, breaking his fall. His head hit the ground quite gently, given the circumstances. It could have been much worse.”

“But… all the blood…”

“Head wounds bleed quite a lot. He'll be woozy from blood loss for a while. The rest of it came from his leg. Keep him fed, hydrated, clean and sane and I predict he'll make a full recovery.”

Eliza nodded. 

“As long as nothing gets infected he'll be fine, don't worry,” the doctor smiled consolingly.

The doctor walked out the door as Eliza ran into the room to see her husband, lying half-asleep in the bed. 

“Hey, love.”

“Alex, I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but I am never letting you climb trees again.”

“Did I win?”

“Win?”

“Thomas didn't climb it better than me right?”

She stated dumbfounded for a moment. “Yes, Alex, you won.”

“Then alright.”

“I want you to know, we put it to vote and everyone agreed to have Christmas dinner in here with you.”

She kissed him on the forehead as he fell fully asleep. Turning out the light, she walked out the door.

\---------------

The next evening Alexander lay at the head of the table that had been moved into his bedroom and over the bed.

“I never expected to be able to lie down at dinner,” he tried to quip.

The children sat at their own table in the corner of the room, the older two behaving quietly, the younger three smashing their food on their plates. Baby Madison was sitting in his mother's lap poking holes in a bread roll. 

“So what sort of gifts did the children get this morning?” He asked.

“I got a pocket knife!” Philip called.

“I got a bunch of books and a doll!” Little Angie looked up from the book she had hidden under the table to thank her parents. 

“That's lovely!” Alexander responded. “By the way, George, Martha, thank you for that autographed copy of Common Sense. It's fantastic.”

“I have a gift for you as well, Hamilton,” Jefferson said.

Angelica kicked him under the table. 

“I,” he glared at his wife, “am stepping down as Secretary of State.”

The table froze for a moment, waiting in anticipation for the next part of the statement.

“Merry Christmas!”

Everyone relaxed. Maybe Hamilton’s injury meant there wouldn't be as much fighting this year.

“Are you joking?” Jefferson shook his head and Alexander grinned and looked and Washington, who also nodded. “ That’s amazing! Merry Christmas!”

The rest of the evening passed in delighted contentment. 

\--------------------

A few days later, Hamilton was being carefully lifted into the carriage, as Eliza and the children loaded up their bags. They exchanged final hugs and climbed inside. The door slammed and the carriage started to drive away. 

“By the way!” Jefferson jogged next to the carriage as it plodded down the drive, “Washington is stepping down as President, and I'm running in the next election!” 

He stopped running and watched the coach continue on its way, saw the flash of realization fly over Hamilton’s face, and heard the anguished scream as the carriage turned the corner. 

Jefferson grinned to himself. He started to sing under his breath as he walked back to the house. 

“I wish me a Merry Christmas, I wish me a Merry Christmas, I wish me a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year!”


	5. There 's Trouble in the air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howdy!  
> So, here is the thing. Summer has been really busy. Both Armourd Knight and my self are realy busy. I have also had nonstop writers block. I think because I am not boardin class I am not using my imagination as much. In other wordsI have no idea when the next xhapter will be. Next year school will be very busy too but I promise I wont give up. Just though I should tell yall.
> 
> \- Crooked Person

“Peggy, honey,” Angelica pleaded with her daughter, “ we have to get going so we can see your Aunt, Uncle, and Cousins for Christmas. Exciting right?! It will be so much fun! But first you have to put on your shoes.”

Peggy crossed her arms and pouted. “No.”

Angelica crossed her arms. “If you do not put your feet in your shoes, then I will take away one of your dolls for the entire week.”

“Noooooo.” Peggy whined.

“Then. Put. On. Your. Shoes.”

“No. No.No.No. No. No. NO.” Peggy screamed

Angelica threw her hands up in the air, “FINE. No doll.”

Peggy started to cry.

“Put on your shoes now, or lose another doll! “ Angelica yelled.

“Hey, hey, hey, why is there so much yelling and upsetness?” Thomas said, walking in with Madison in his arms.

“Peggy is refusing to put on her shoes so, as punishment, I took one of her dolls away.” Angelica snapped.

“Hey now, let’s not be hasty. There's no need for that,” Thomas said walking over to Peggy.

“I don't want to wear shoes!” Peggy cried out.

“Nor do I,” Thomas said. Peggy stopped crying and looked him. “If you wear shoes I will too.”

“Promise?”

“Of course.”

“Can I get my doll too?”

Thomas looked over at Angelica who gave him a “Don't you dare” look.

“Sure thing sweetheart.”

Angelica glared at him before marching away. Thomas knew he was in a lot of trouble. By giving Peggy her doll back, he had sparked a big argument. He put Madison on the ground and left the children to play.

“Angelica?” Thomas asked as he walked into the room Angelica had stormed away into.

“Why do you always do that? Why do you always have to make me the bad guy?” She hissed.

“Wha-”

“Don't play dumb, Thomas it doesn't suit you,” she said snarkily.

“Then why do always have to get mad at the kids? They are 2 and 3 years old, for Christ's sake!” Thomas whispered, trying to make sure the kids could not hear the argument.

“You spoil them! You undermine me! You have no respect for my authority!”

“AUTHORITY? I AM THE MAN OF THIS HOUSE! I AM IN CONTROL. YOU ARE A WOMEN YOU HAVE NO POWER.” he bellowed.

Angelica stood there for a moment glaring at him.

“So you're not going to apologize for just saying that?’

“I wouldn’t say it if I didn't mean it.”

“Wow. Christmas starts off with a huge argument. Thanks Thomas.”

“Don’t you dare try to pin this on me! You are the one who for the past….,” Thomas gestured around him looking for a number, “ five months has been acting completely irrational.”

“Maybe I am tired of you lazing around the house all day doing nothing” Angelica snapped.

“I am here because we agreed that I should resign so-”

“WHEN DID I EVER AGREE TO THAT? At Christmas last year I was just a shocked as Eliza and Alex were. You didn't even consult me.”

“That doesn’t matter. Now you know and you know why.”

“Yeah it's so you can chase a pipedream that will never happen. You will be heartbroken and have no job and we will have no money.”

Thomas clapped his hands together and put on a fake smile, “Ah, there it is. There's the truth! It's all about the money! It's not about my happiness, it's about the money!”

“No it's not! You know what I meant.”

“But Angelica, sweetheart,isn't that the explanation you gave Hamilton as to why you married me?”He said, voice dripping in sarcasm.

Angelica's face changed from one of rage to utter and complete heartbreak. Thomas took one look at her face and felt guilty. 

“Angelica, I didn't mean it.”

“Really? Because a minute ago you were ranting about how you never say anything you don't mean.”

“I just-”

“Just what? Thought you could be an utter and complete asshole and get away with it?”

“Angelica, I-”

“Daddy, I don't feel good.”

Thomas and Angelica turned to see Peggy, who looked a bit pale.

“What doesn't feel good?” Thomas said, crouching to Peggy’s height.

“My head hurts.” Peggy said quietly.

Thomas felt her forehead. “No fever,” He muttered.

“Could she be getting one of your migraines?” Angelica said walking over.

“I don't know. Hopefully it's just a little headache.”

“Well we have to get going. We can’t be late.”

Thomas looked at Angelica surprised. “If Peggy is sick then we shouldn’t go.”

“She’s fine, Thomas. Let’s get going.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The carriage ride was hell. 

For the first couple of days it was because Thomas was worried about Peggy and Angelica was still mad at him.

Then things got worse. Peggy kept getting sick and throwing up. This upset the three year old causing her to spend most of her time crying. Her crying upset Madison, making him cry. The children crying made Angelica angrier at Thomas. And because Angelica was upset at him, Thomas didn’t want to mention that he was getting a slight headache.

\--------------

When they finally arrived at the Hamiltons, Thomas wanted to die. Not actually die. Just sort of collapse. Peggy was still very sick -she threw up every 4 minutes-, and Thomas was also very sick-he only threw up every 10 minutes. 

“Wait in the carriage.” Angelica said picking Madison up.

“Why?” Thomas croaked out (god he sound awful).

“Because John is only 8 months old. He can't be subjected to illness. It could kill him.

Thomas nodded in agreement and Angelica ran up to the house to inform Alexander and Eliza of the situation.

The Jeffersons were ushered inside, and quickly escorted up to their room. Eliza quickly took charge, quarantining the illness and comforting her frazzled sister. Thomas and Peggy were tucked into bed, each with their own bucket, and Angelica and Madison were moved to the adjoining room.

“As much as I hate to say this, Angie, you're all going to have to stay away from John for a while. I can't run the risk of him getting sick.”

“I understand. I just hope Christmas isn't ruined.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Fuck you Jefferson.” Hamilton croaked out.

Despite Peggy and Thomas being separated from everyone else, Alexander, Philip, and Alexander Jr., were all sick.

“First off langue, there are small children here and I don't want them the pick up on your vile language. Secondly in what way was that called for.” 

“This is your fault.”

“How?” 

“Well maybe if you payed attention to your daughter instead of starting arguments with Angelica-”

“What?”

“Don’t act so surprised. Of course Angelica told us that you were being an ass.” Hamilton said before having a coughing fit.

Of course Angelica would do that. Of course. He wasn't going to apologize for anything. Why was he alway the bad guy? If he had known this is what the marriage would end up as he wouldn't have…. He wouldn’t have married her. No, that’s not right, he loved Angelica. But could he honestly say he was happy? He was happy when he spending time with Madison and Peggy, but when he was with Angelica…

The doctor came by. It was determined that it was nothing more than a bad cough. Hamilton insisted Jefferson had brought back the plague.

“Thanks to you, America will fall.”

Thomas used what little strength he had to shove Alexander out of the bed. Alexander lay there, moaning feebly, until Eliza came to help. She sighed, and hoisted him back into the bed.

“This cannot happen again, Thomas.”

“I don't want to share with him. His breath smells.”

“Thomas we have two beds in this sickroom. Now you can share with Alex, who is peacefully lying there, or you can share with Phillip, little Alex, and Peggy. Your choice.”

Thomas pretended to think for a minute, then slowly stretched his hand out towards Hamilton again.

“Thomas!”

He sulked. “I'm sick, I should get what I want.”

“If what you want is to go to sleep and get better, then I agree. Otherwise, stop being a baby and share the goddamn bed!”

She spun on her toes and stomped out of the room. Hamilton smirked at Thomas's pouting.

“But see,” Alex said, “you can't even ask your wife for help, because she's even more fed up with you than my wif-”

He screamed as he hit the floor again. Thomas lay back and closed his eyes to enjoy the last few minutes of peace before Alexander joined him again.

\----------------------

Soon everyone was feeling better. The rest of the days blurred together. Thomas had a vague memories of the kids playing and Angelica snapping at him. Soon they were riding back to Monticello. Thomas still wasn’t sure what to do. He remembered what Abigail Adams had said to him two years ago:

“I know you love her, but trust me this is not how people who are in love act. It is better to just call quits and cut your loses then stick around until you are miserable.”

 

Maybe she had a point

\------------------

When they got back to Monticello, the mood was tense. Jefferson couldn't stop thinking about what Hamilton and Abigail had said. He knew he loved Angelica, but was he in love with her anymore? They fought so much. She was a fiery passionate person, who stood up for what she believed. Unfortunately, of her beliefs contradicted his. Such as the whole slavery issue. She wouldn't understand that on a large property like Monticello, it was far cheaper to own slaves than to pay for servants. And she kept using his own words against him. We hold these truths to be self-evident that all men are created equal, she would keep saying. Why are black men any different? All men are created equal. Then she would use that to further feed another argument. All men are created equal Thomas, she would say, all men. What about women? Am I not your equal? She fought so hard on what they disagreed on that she never focused on what they did. What did they agree on? He knew they both loved the children. He knew that they both loved Monticello itself, however much she hated the way it came to be. He knew they agreed that Hamilton was stuck up, and that Washington was a good president. They just never talked about their shared interests. He thought back to the other things Abigail had told him while he stayed with her.

“Love doesn't just happen Thomas,” she had said, “love is a choice. You choose to fight and continue to love, or you pick the easy path and walk away. I don't know if you love Angelica, I don't think you know either, but either you decide that's it's not working, it's never going to work, and leave, or you fight. The choice is yours. Make the right one.”

Did he love her enough to try to be in love with her again?


	6. A Winter's Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Christmas Ball at the Washingtons and everyone is stressed. The party is a fun time for everyone involved...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry we haven't updated in a while... Crooked Person and I are both on summer vacation and currently in different countries which makes texting chapter plans very difficult (my phone plan sucks) so sorry it took so long and I hope it was worth the wait!  
> -Armored Knight

“-and that's when Knox snapped the quill in two and threatened to stab Hamilton in the eyes with the two halves.”

Thomas bust out into laughter along with James. 

Thomas was on one of his monthly visits to the Maddison household. Now that he did not see James at work, Thomas made sure that he still got to see his friend. Their conversations mostly consisted of Thomas talking about his kids and James talking about the antics that happened back in Capitol.

“Gosh, I am going to miss hearing theses stories about Hamilton at work. It's much more enjoyable hearing about them then partaking in them.” Thomas finally said, whipping the tears from his eyes.

“Well when you're president you and Hamilton can argue again.” James said smiling.

“HA. As if I would keep him around. No, Hamilton will not be a part of my cabinet.”

James shrugged, “Whatever you believe is best. All this talk made me nearly forget to show you the list of people who might be running against you. Stay here, I'll go get it.” And with that James stood up and left the room.

Thomas leaned back in his chair and listened to the silence around him. Montpellier had become an oasis to Thomas. It was an escape from all the drama and chaos that happened back in Monticello. 

“Hello, Thomas.” A sudden voice said making Thomas jump.

“Oh, hello Dolly. You surprised me.”

She laughed and sat down in James’ chair. “Yes I saw. What had you so deep in thought?”

“Oh nothing terribly interesting. I was just thinking of the upcoming election.”

“Hmmm.” Dolly hummed looking at Thomas. “Or were you thinking about Angelica and how unhappy you are?”

Thomas was taken aback. “What?”

“You were weren't you?” Dilly said, already looking worried.

“I-I… Why would I-” Thomas stuttered.

“Abigail wrote to me telling about that Christmas a couple years back,” Dolly said. “And then how you recently wrote to Mr. Adams asking him about divorce laws.”

“It was purely curiosity,” he responded, “and besides, I'm not unhappy.”

“Thomas please, it's painfully obvious. You two used to be inseparable. At every ball and dinner it was clear you were both waiting to go home to be with each other. Now you stay away from each other for days at a time, if not weeks, and your interactions, in public at least, are stiff and formal. If you're not unhappy, she clearly is. At this point I'm pretty sure you're only staying together for the children.”

“Is it that obvious?”

She sadly nodded her head. “It has been for some time.”

“We've been talking. We both love the children, and with them this young it would be difficult to live without both parents. And besides, I've been thinking, I know Angelica’s family would take care of her, but what options are there for a single woman of her class? If she left the children she would be free to move somewhere else and start over where no one knows the scandal, but she'd never do that.”

“Of course not, no mother could.”

“Visiting you is our break. We've decided to stay apart until Christmas in the hopes that the separation and the festivity will make us a little more understanding of each other. Speaking of which, are you and James going to the Washington's Christmas party? It's going to be quite entertaining.”

“Of course! I already have my gown.” Dolly smiled, and left Thomas to his thoughts.

\-----------------

The next week the three of them took a carriage down to Virginia, dropping Thomas of at Monticello.

“Good luck!” Dolly called, as they drove away.

Thomas steeled himself and walked inside. Immediately he heard the running of small feet down the stairs. Peggy threw herself into his arms, while Madison paused at the top of the steps, peeking through the banister to see who it was, before doing the same.

“Daddy daddy daddy you're home!”

The cries echoed through the house. Thomas picked them up and swung them around in circles.

“Did you miss me?”

“Yes!”

“So what did I miss? Madison have you grown taller? And Peggy why do you have a scratch on your arm?”

“Maddy and I were climbing the trees out back and Maddy fell and tried to hold onto me.” She stuck her tongue out at her brother.

“It's not my fault! We weren't supposed to be climbing the trees!”

“I was going to say,” Thomas replied. “Neither of you are supposed to be climbing the trees just yet, especially without supervision.”

“What does that mean?” Madison stuck his thumb in his mouth.

“It means without someone watching us,” Peggy said, authoritatively.

“She's right. Now do you want to go tell your mother that I'm here and ready to go? I'll get some people to start loading the carriage. I assume my things have been packed?”

Both children nodded solemnly before running back up the steps. Thomas sighed and rang the bell to call someone. He politely told the man who came to start loading, and thanked him before he left. If he was going to try to get along with Angelica, he might as well start out on a good note. 

An hour later he walked outside to see one of the carriages driving down towards the road.

“What's going on?”

“Angelica has informed us that she will be taking the carriage with the luggage and baby Lucie. You shall be taking the carriage with the two other children. She wishes to be settled by the time you all arrive.”

“Ah, of course.” Thomas shook his head, musing over this new development. Well as long as it meant she would arrive happy and rested it was probably a good thing, he finally concluded. With a sigh, he resigned himself to a long ride with the two excitable children.

\-----------------------

The next day the Washington household was in a flurry as preparations for the ball were made. Flowers and drapes were everywhere, and slaves and servants, hired specifically for the party, ran around the house. The Hamiltons had arrived two days ago, and were staying in an inn in the town, along with the many other guests who had been invited. Thomas rejoiced having left the inn himself, as Hamilton was in an uproar over being roomed underneath Burr, complaining of the noise, and the Jefferson and Hamilton children were tearing up the common room, along with the rest of the mob they seemed to have accumulated. The only sensible ones were Phillip, content to read in his room, and little Angelica, who decided it was her job to help her mother and aunt control the mass of children.

Thomas knocked on the study door.

“Come in!”

Inside, Washington was sitting at his desk, looking frantic as he poured over a sheet of paper.

“You said you needed me urgently sir.”

Washington looked up. “Yes,” he said, “I've gone over this again and again. I keep starting over from scratch, trying to make it work. But no matter which way I do it, Hamilton and Burr keep ending up seated next to each other!”

Thomas stifled a laugh. One of the most powerful men in America, brought low by… a seating chart.

“Let's see,” he said, striding over to join the frazzled Washington, “if we move Madison over here… and bring Hancock over there… crisis averted.”

“I can't thank you enough.” Washington wiped his forehead in relief. “I knew I needed a fresh pair of eyes.”

“Happy to help as always. Now, if you don't mind, I need to get back to the inn. It's not fair on my wife to leave her with all the hard work.”

Washington waved his hand and Thomas took his leave.

\----------------

Back at the inn, chaos reigned. Thomas took one look, walked upstairs and told Phillip his quiet time was over. After Phillip herded the children outside, to wear themselves out on the common, an audible sigh of relief was heard from the adults. 

“Thank you Thomas,” Angelica said, leaning against his shoulder in exhaustion. “I'm going to go take a nap.”

She gave him a quick peck on the lips, and headed upstairs. Thomas stood, shocked. She hadn't kissed him in months. Maybe this Christmas would turn out alright after all…

\------------------

The next night the party was in full swing. Music played in the ballroom, and couples waltzed their way across the floor. With all the children not in their teens or older down in the nursery, the adults were free to enjoy themselves for a night. Alexander and Eliza danced around the room, clearly enjoying their night alone. Philip stood sulkily against the wall, looking at the dancers with disgust.

“Hello.” A pretty girl with her long hair tied up with flowers leaned on the wall next to him. “What's your name?”

“Why do you care?” he responded warily.

“Well,” she cocked her head to the side, “you seem to be the only person my age here, and I wouldn't want you to be lonely. So what's your name?”

“Phillip.”

“Nice to meet you Phillip.” She stuck out her hand. After a moment he reluctantly shook it. “So,” she continued, “would you like to dance with me?”

“I don't even know your name.”

“I'm Theodosia. I'm fourteen, and this is my first ball.”

“I'm fourteen too.”

“I knew you were my age! C’mon!” 

Without any further protest, she grabbed his hand and dragged him out on the dance floor.

“So I think your hands go here… and mine go here… and then our feet go like this…”

They happily stumbled their way around the circle.

\------------------

“Uh-oh,” Angelica pointed to her nephew, “someone isn't going to be happy about this.”

“Is that Theodosia Burr?” Thomas looked closer.

“Yes. Alex won't be pleased when he sees that.”

“I don't think he will anytime soon.” Thomas gestured to where a laughing Eliza was leading Alexander out of the room. 

“Besides, let them have their fun. They're fourteen, nothing will come of it.”

“It's very sweet.” Angelica watched the two teenages continue their awkward moves across the floor as she nestled into her husband's arm.

Thomas froze. Angelica seemed to like him more than she had in ages.

“Reminds me of us,” he slowly said.

“We were never that bad at dancing,” she responded, watching as Philip repeatedly apologized for stepping on Theodosia’s foot, “or that young. At least not when we met each other.”

“No but look at them. It's so easy. Well, maybe not the dancing,” he admitted with a chuckle, “but them. They don't have to worry about anything else besides each other. Remember when we were like that?”

“God, we were worse.” She laughed. “I remember that first few months we couldn't keep our hands off each other.” 

They started to stroll out of the ballroom into the chilly garden. Thomas put his arm around her.

“Months? It was far longer than that. When we first got married we stayed in our room for a week at the least.”

“You got in so much trouble for missing that cabinet meeting,” she chuckled, “George was furious when he saw you.”

“Couldn't blame me though. How could he? I had just gotten married to the most wonderful, beautiful, passiona-”

He looked down at her and stopped. She stared back at him. Slowly, they leaned towards each other.

“I missed you,” she said, a few minutes later.

“Me too.” His voice was hoarse. “I've missed you so much.”

“Mmmm…” she kissed him again. “Well are you glad to see me?”

He nodded.

“I'm glad to see you too. But not as glad as I will be…” 

She took his hand and led him towards the carriage house.

\----------------------

Meanwhile, inside the house, the rest of the party carried on. Phillip and Theodosia were sitting on the steps, watching the light of the party spill out into the foyer.

“So where are you from anyway?”

“New York city,” Phillip said.

“Me too! I wonder why I haven't seen you.”

“Well it is a big city. But we should see each other again, after the party.”

“Really?”

“Well, yeah! That's what friends do, they see each other. We can go watch the boats at the docks, or go to the library…” he trailed off to notice Theodosia staring at him. “What?”

“We're friends?”

“I thought so. Are we not? I'm sorry for jumping to conclu-”

“Friends?” She stuck out her hand.

“Friends.” He shook it.

She grinned. “I've never had a friend before who my father didn't introduce me to.”

“Really? But you're so friendly!”

“Yeah…” she trailed off. “ I spend most of my time studying.”

Phillip nodded.

“Well now you know me!”

“Good.” She leaned back on the stairs. “And if we're friends… call me Theo.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peggy snuck through the huge hallways. All the other children were playing in a room being looked after by maids. Peggy had decided that she was bored of playing with dolls and other kids. Cousin Angie was too busy being upset about not being able to go to the ball, cousins Alex and Madison were too quiet to play with, cousin John did not even walk, and her baby sister Lucie seemed to have no purpose whatsoever. So, out of sheer boredom, Peggy had escaped from the room and was now wandering around the halls with her doll. Peggy had no idea how to get to the party. She also had no idea how to get back to the room. Also this house was really big. She wasn't sure where she was. Peggy wanted to cry a little bit.

But Peggy remembered that she was a Jefferson, and Jeffersons do not give up. The ball had to be somewhere, so she would just have to open all the doors till she finds it. 

And so began Peggy opening all the doors and slamming them closed. She did this for several hallways until she heard something. She listened for a moment before she recognized the voice. It was Auntie Eliza! She would know where the party was! 

Peggy walked down the hallway until she found the door where she could hear her Aunt Eliza. It sound like Uncle Alex was there too. Peggy opened the door. It looked like they were playing a wrestling game. They looked busy so Peggy left them alone and continued the search for the party.

Soon Peggy found it. The ballroom was so beautiful. All the pretty decorations and dresses. At was at that moment Peggy decided that when she grew up she was going to have a party every week.

She watched the people dancing in the center of the room. The looked so pretty swirling and twirling around. Peggy wanted to join them. But who could she dance with? Daddy! Wait she couldn't see him, and he might send her back to the room, so it was better to keep out of his sight. Mr. Adams? No he was laughing and had the hiccups so he wouldn't be good to dance with…… Mr. Madison! Peggy looked around until she saw him talking to Aunt Dolly. Peggy ran over to where the two of them were talking.

“Where is Hamilton? I haven't heard his loud voice in ages.” Mr. Madison said looking at the crowd.

“I saw him and his wife going off to make a sixth little Hamilton baby.” Aunt Dolly said before drinking from her glass.

“How would Uncle Alex make a baby?” Peggy said suddenly. 

Mr. Madison and turned around to Peggy looking quite surprised. 

“Peggy wha-”

“Does it involve that wrestling thing Auntie Eliza and Uncle Alex were doing?” Peggy said looking at Aunt Dolly, who looked horrified.

“Peggy, how did you get here?” Mr Madison said glancing around nervously.

“Not important. You haven't answered my questions yet.” Peggy responded.

“Uh… Well.. You see.” Mr. Madison glanced back at Aunt Dolly.

“We don't know,” he finally said.

“You don't know where babies come from?” Peggy was surprised by this. She thought grown ups knew everything.

“No, we don't know where they come from,” Aunt Dolly suddenly jumped in, “that's why we don't have any.”

“Huh.” Peggy said, processing this new information.

“Now that we have answered your questions, you have to answer mine; how did you get here?” Mr Madison said, looking slightly relived.

Peggy looked at shoes. “I escaped.” She muttered.

“Well that's not very good,” Dolly reached down to take Peggy’s hand, “how about we take you back to your friends?”

“But I want to stay at the party!”

“You can go to the party later.” Dolly picked Peggy up and swung her onto her hip. “James come on.”

They walked out of the ballroom and down the hall before bumping into her parents.

“Peggy!” Angelica cried with relief. “Dolly, James, thank you!” She took Peggy from Dolly’s arms. “George, Martha, Alex, Eliza, they're over here!”

Footsteps rushed around the corner and all four joined them in the hall.

“Where were you?” Thomas started fussing over Peggy. “We came to check on the children and everyone was there except you!”

“Well maybe if you weren't so busy making sure the Jefferson name lived on, you would have noticed your missing child earlier.” Hamilton said with a sneer.

“You're one to talk. You left your kid alone in the middle of a party so you could do the same.”Thomas snapped.

“Oh, you mean wrestling?” Peggy said cheerfully.

“What?” Angelica looked at Peggy, confused.

“Ya! You know, wrestling.” This statement was met by more confused silence (except for the Madisons who looked very nervous). “The thing Auntie Eliza and Uncle Alex were doing in the room down the hall.”

“What?” Hamilton said, clearly freaking out a bit. Eliza turned a bright red.

Peggy nodded enthusiastically, “Mr. Madison said that you and Auntie Eliza want another kid, but you gotta wrestle to have one.”

Thomas glared at James. “ You told her what?”

James began shaking his head. “No. That's not what I-”

“No I just knew that,” Peggy “Mr.Madison says that he doesn't know how to make a baby so he can't tell me about it. That’s why he doesn't have any. Is that why you don't have any Mr.Washington?”

At that Washington burst into laughter. He laughed so hard that he had to sit down.

Peggy turned to face James. “Hey! I just had and idea! Uncle Alex can teach you!”

James looked up at the ceiling seeming to ask why this was happening to him. Hamilton on the other hand looked at the ground as if he wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole. Washington laughed even harder if that was even possible.

“Maybe he can teach him later.” Angelica finally aid, getting over her initial shock. “It's late we better get back home.” Angelica grabbed Peggy's hand and walking towards the carriages with peggy asking a million questions about what she discovered tonight.

“Thank you very much for having us,” Thomas said to the Washingtons before turning to Alexander and James, “ and thank you two idiots for teaching Peggy about the miracle of life that was much appreciated.” He said sarcastically before leaving.  
“If it’s any consolation, James, you’re not really my type.” Hamilton desperately tried to break the awkward silence, leaning his arm around James’s shoulder. “Ow!”

Eliza smacked him on the head and dragged him back towards the party as the Washingtons and Dolly laughed at James’s discomfort. 

The party was still going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! (Comments are always welcome :) )


	7. Can you Imagine (chapter 7 part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE WAIT IS OVER..... FOR THE MOST PART. This is only part 1 but i am working on part 2. Splitting them into two parts will add to the story so that whats happening. Thank you guys so much for staying with us and forall your nice comments! Now, on with the story.

The sound of cries echoed through the hallway. This was not an unusual event in Monticello considering all the young children. It was only three in the morning, but that is never enough to stop a child from crying.

 

At this particular morning, Angelica was desperately trying to comfort a crying Peggy. Peggy had recently come down with a bad fever and often got sick. The Doctor had insisted that it was nothing more than the flu, and that she just needed bed rest. But after being woken up every night to Peggy screaming and crying, Angelica began to wonder. 

 

Peggy lay in her arms sobbing loudly, only to be interrupted by a horrifying cough. She had broken out in a cold sweat and had not slept in two days. Angelica hoped that at this point Peggy would just be so exhausted that her body would force her to fall asleep, and her baby could finally get some rest. Thomas sat near Angelica, stroking Peggy's hair and gently telling her everything was going to be okay. Peggy's screams eventually faded and her breathing evened. She was finally asleep. Angelic laid her back into bed and tucked her in, noticing how pale she looked

 

“Look at her Angelica,” her husband pleaded, “she’s so sick!”

 

“I know Thomas, but the doctor said-”

 

“A doctor also told us that she was a tapeworm!”

 

“Okay, okay. I hear you. What do you propose?”

 

“I don't know.” Angelica stroked Peggy’s hair. “I don't know.”

 

They stayed there watching Peggy for a long while. Thomas left first, but only because he had work in the morning. Angelica left once the sun began to rise. she had never been so worried in her entire life.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Thomas sat at his desk and looked out the window. He felt as though he shouldn't have been here. He should have been with Angelina and Peggy. He should have been demanding more doctors. He should have been reassuring Madison that everything was going to be okay. He didn't want to be here; he wanted to be at home making sure that his family was okay. Making sure that his baby was okay.

 

Thomas could remember the day she was born. It had been one the happiest and most frightening days of his life. He remembered hearing her cry for the first time, remembered how, when he held her for the first time, she stopped crying and opened her eyes. He remembered the first time Peggy rolled over. He could still picture the first time she started to crawl clear as day, and how every time after that it was a race to see who would get to the dangerous object first, the parent or the baby. He remembered being surprised at how fast babies were. Thomas recalled crying at her first words, seeing her take her first step, the first picture she drew, her playing with each of her dolls, her helping Madison learn his ABC’s. Above all else, he remembered the first time she smiled, the first time she laughed.

 

She had grown up so fast. Thomas swore it was yesterday that he held her for the first time. Now, she would run around and play. Thomas knew that Peggy would get better, that this was not all Peggy's life would be. He would someday look upon this moment and laugh at how, in his concern over a simple flu, he had nearly worried himself sick.

 

“Thomas! Are you listening to me?” Adams snapped, startling Thomas out of his thoughts. Thomas looked back at Adams, who appeared to be in and mood. What had they been talking about again?

 

Thomas cleared his throat before speaking “Aha, sorry, no, I was not listening. In my defense, I have very important things on my mind for the time being.”

 

Adam huffed. “Well I hope that whatever you are thinking of is more important than the XYZ Affair.”

 

“It is.” Thomas mumbled without thinking

 

“Excuse me?” Adams said, sounding very indignant. 

 

Thomas quickly realized his mistake. “John, I’m sorry. I didn't mean-”

 

“Well, excuse me for worrying about the country that we built more than ‘What argument will I have with Hamilton over Christmas.’”

 

“John-”

 

“I guess I should be the one apologizing for interrupting your world-shatteringly important thoughts with my frivolous talk of THE ENTIRETY OF OUR RELATIONSHIP WITH FRANCE.” With that, Adams slammed his book on Thomas’ desk and stood up. “ I expect more out of my vice president than this, Mr. Jefferson.”

 

Before Thomas could even begin to argue with Adams, James Madison barged into the room, very out of breath.

 

“Mr. Madison” said Adams, clearly startled, “We are in the middle of a private conversation, and I would appreciate it if you-”

 

“I’m sorry, Mr. President, but I must speak with the Vice President. Immediately.”

 

Thomas glanced at Adams before looking back at Madison. “Yes, James? What is so important?” 

 

“It- it’s Peggy,” Maddison began, “she’s gotten worse. Angelica called for the doctor. He says...” James hesitated for a moment, trying to find the right words. He took a deep breath before speaking. “Thomas, we don’t know how stable her condition is. The doctor doesn't think she has much longer.”

 

Thomas stared at Madison. Everything went silent. Thomas couldn't even think. He couldn't feel. He couldn't hear. It was as if the world had stopped. Once Madison finished talking, Thomas's world ceased to exist. He could see James saying something to him, but he didn't hear. Now Adams was shaking him. He could faintly hear him yelling, but he couldn't make out the words. 

 

He didn't understand how they were yelling, how they were able to continue going. Adams was yelling in his face now. Adams’ breath kind of smelled bad. He would have to tell him about that.

 

“THOMAS!”

 

God that was loud. Thomas blinked and looked at Adams. 

 

“Peggy’s dying.”   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Thomas ran down the halls in the White House, calculating how much time he had. It would take another 2 minutes to get out of the White House, another 10 minutes to get the carriage, and 30 minutes to get to monticello. So the next question was, how long did Peggy have? Did she have 10 minutes left? Two?

 

Thomas rushed outside and signalled the carriage.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Angelica knew something was wrong. She agreed with Thomas, there was no way this could be the flu. That morning, Thomas had left for work, leaving Angelica alone with the kids. 

 

Peggy fell asleep after getting sick and crying. Angelica laid with Maddison and looked after Lucie. It was surprisingly peaceful. While helping Madison build a block tower, she realized that maybe it was a little too peaceful.

 

Peggy hadn’t called for her in hours. 

 

Angelica rushed up to Peggy’s room. She was still asleep.

 

“Peggy?” Whispered Angelica, lightly shaking Peggy.

 

Angelica looked at her face. Her skin had an odd yellow tint to it, and her breathing was shallow. 

 

This was definitely not the flu. Angelica ran to find a maid and yelled for them to get the doctor before returning to Peggy.

 

If you had asked Angelica when he was younger, she would have told you that going to church was a drag. She didn't understand how Eliza found any joy in going to church every sunday to ask a person who may not exist for help and good luck. Angelica did not understand how the dull songs and the old man yelling could bring her sister any enjoyment.

 

Angelica had only prayed once before. When her sister Peggy had gotten incredibly and inexplicably sick, she prayed for her to get better. She stayed by Peggy’s side all night waiting for the miracle man that Eliza spoke so fondly of to save her sister. Angelica could remember the exact moment when Peggy let out a final, raspy breath and then stopped. And yet, Angelica kept waiting. She held onto this hope like a poor woman onto her last bite of bread, and she just kept holding on until she saw her sister's coffin buried six feet under. It was then that she decided never to pray again, never to let herself fall into this false sense of hope.

 

But desperate times call for desperate measures. And so, Angelica prayed yet again that the sickness would go away, that Peggy would live. The only difference was that instead of for her sister, she was praying that her baby girl would get better. She was praying that she would never have to go through what her mother went through; all the time her mother lockedherslefin her room and cried. She prayed that she wouldn't have to watch her child die.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

The doctor arrived. He took one look at Peggy and ushered Angelica out of the way.

 

After a couple of moments he stood and faced Angelica. His a face serious. This was enough to make a sob escape Angelica’s lips. 

 

“I am so sorry.” His voice sounded so far away.

 

“Your daughter has yellow fever. It is hard to diagnose before the liver begins to fail, and I am afraid that at this point, there is nothing we can do.”

 

There was a brief silence. “How long does she have?” Angelica whispered.

 

“If I am being completely honest, not long. I would suggest that you get her father back. I doubt she will make it through the night.”

 

The doctor began packing up his things, then headed for the door.

 

“What if she makes it through the night?” Angelica splurted. 

 

The doctor stopped in the doorway, an understanding look on his face. “I am very sorry Mrs. Jefferson, but she won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession time heres what I got...... Armour Knight tried to stop this, but I just couldn't say no to this  
> ~ Crooked


	8. Can you Imagine (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> I am sorry this took awhile. Some persona stuff has been happening, but we should be able to crank out more chapters soon!

Thomas ran up the steps to the front door and viciously shook the handle. Of course it didn’t open, it was locked. He didn't even think to look for his keys before pounding on the door. A maid, who was quite surprised by all the commotion, opened the door.

 

“How dare it take you so long to open the door, if I were not in such a rush you would be fired!” Thomas snapped at the maid before running up the stairs 

 

At the top of the stairs stood two doctors having a heated discussion in hushed voices. Thomas immediately ran up to them.

 

“What is happening? I demand to know!”

 

The first doctor turned to him, “Mr Jefferson,I presume? We were debating on wether or not to bleed your daughter or not. Since you are here, you can make the informed decision.”

 

“What do you mean bleed her?” Thomas asked mildly, confused

 

“Well you see Mr.Jefferson, bleeding is creating a small incision and letting a small bit of infected blood bleed out. This, if done correctly, might save her or at the very least give you more time.” The first doctor said.

 

“Mr. Jefferson” The second Doctor stated, “I must advise against it. It is highly dangerous and will most likely worsen her condition. There is no evidence that this method works.”

 

“But nor is there evidence that it is not successful” The first doctor butt in.

 

Thomas stood there, unsure of what to do.

 

“Which one of you diagnosed her?” He finally asked.

 

“I did” The second doctor said.

 

“Then I trust you. We will not be bleeding Peggy.”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------   
The clock slowly ticked by, each second bring the Jefferson family closer and closer to heartbreak.

 

Angelica had taken to holding Peggy in her arms; she clutched onto her as if holding on to her would stop what was about to happen Thomas sat next to her and stroked Peggy’s hair. It was well into the night. Peggy was still breathing. Each breath seemed to be a constant fight.

 

“Mommy...… Daddy…...” Peggy whispered raspily.

 

“Yes, darling?” Thomas said.

 

“When…. are we going?” Peggy whispered.

 

“Going where?” Thomas replied

 

“To Christmas.”

 

“We will go to Uncle Alexander's and Auntie Eliza’s very soon, princess. Don't worry.” Angelica said softly.

 

“Mommy...I’m so tired.” Angelica and Thomas looked at each other. They both knew what that meant.

 

“Go to sleep, Peggy. We will go when you wake up. We love you.” Thomas said gently.” Angelica began to cry, silencing her sobs so that Peggy might not see her dear mother suffer in her last moments.

 

“Okay...” Peggy whispered, closing her eyes. “Nighty-night.”

 

 

She never woke up.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Daddy, wake up.”

 

Thomas opened his eyes and looked at Madison. Madison was sitting on the bed staring straight at him.

 

“Yes, Madison?” Thomas mumbled half asleep

 

“When is Peggy coming back?” Thomas sat up and looked at Madison with concern.

 

“What?”

 

“I miss Peggy. Can she come back. I want to play with her?” Madison said, looking sad.

 

“Madison...do you remember the conversation we had about a week ago?” Thomas asked gently.

 

Madison shook his head and Thomas sighed.

 

“Madison, Peggy is dead.”

 

“Oh yeah, I remember” Madison said. He was silent for a moment before shrugging, “When will she get back?”

 

“She's not coming back,” Thomas whispered.

 

“Why not?” Maddison asked, very confused.

 

“Madison…. When people die… they do not come back.”

 

“Never?”

 

Thomas shook his head

 

“Can’t we visit her?” Madison pleaded, sounding on the verge of tears.

 

“We can’t,” Thomas sighed, nearly crying himself. At that, Madison began to sob.

 

“Why not? I want to see her! I want to play with her!” the boy whined through his sobs. “She’s gotta come back! Who's gonna play with me? Who will play with the dolls?”

 

“Madison-”

 

“I don't like this. It won’t be the same”

 

Thomas hugged Madison as he sobbed, unsure on how to comfort his son.  
“I know it hurts, but we still got our memories of her. We can still look back on those and smile.”

 

Madison sniffed. “Yeah. That's true. But I don't like it. It makes me sad. Everything was just fine! Why does it have to be this way?”

 

“I know Madison, I know. We will all miss her”  
\-----------------------------------

 

John Adams stood in his office staring out the window. A little flutter of snow was falling and sprinkling the trees, creating a pretty scene that was almost picturesque. Adams had not noticed this, however, as his mind was elsewhere. 

 

“Mr. Adams?”

 

Adams jumped at the sudden sound, turning around to see James Madison standing abashedly in the middle of his office. “I apologize for startling you, sir, but I was wondering if Thomas had returned to work.”

 

Adams waited a beat before replying. “No, James, he hasn't.” He then returned to his post of staring out the window.

 

“I suppose we can assume the worst, then.” Madison muttered solemnly, stepping in closer so that he, too, could stare out the window.

 

“Indeed.” Adams replied. He and Madison had never been close. He wasn't sure how to continue the conversation.

 

“I wish there were something I could do or say.” Madison muttered to himself.

 

“You can't, really.” Adams replied.

 

“Pardon me.” Madison turned his head to look at Adams, clearly surprised by the nature of his answer. Adams kept staring out the window.

 

“Everyone assumes that there are actions and words that can ease a person through grief. Some sort of comfort. But in all honesty, there isn't anything you can do. It all ends up coming across as a bit silly and,manure frankly, patronizing, especially when you know that that person has never been what you are going through.”

 

“Oh… I see.” Madison hesitated for a moment before it struck him. “ I apologize, Mr. President, I forgot that you…” He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

 

Adams finally looked at Madison. “Don't apologize; you weren't to know.” Adams then rose from his chair.

 

“Oh, and Madison?” he called out as he made to leave.

 

“Yes, sir?”

 

“Inform the cabinet that I have left.”

 

“Where are you going, sir?”

 

“The Jefferson house.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thomas opened the door. Adams stood there awkwardly shuffling his feet staring at the ground. In fact he was so fixated on the ground that he didn't realize that the door had opened. Thomas stood there for a moment, waiting for John to look up.

 

Finally he yelled, “JOHN”

 

John jumped in surprise and almost fell. “Christ Thomas, you nearly gave me heart attack.”

 

Thomas pinched his nose tiredly. “What do you need John? I can not really speak right now, what with recent events.”

 

“I don’t need anything, my friend, but I believe you could do with a friend who understands what you are going through.”

 

“I appreciate the gesture- “

 

“I am the president and by the power invested in me by the people I insist upon staying”

 

Jefferson glared at him “Firstly the president does not have that power. Secondly that's what priests say before you get married.”

 

John looked confused. “They say “I insist upon staying?”

 

“No, John” Thomas said, sounding exhausted. “Listen, I really appreciate you being here, but I just need time with my family.”

 

“Should I tell the Hamiltons to visit?”

 

“No. Do not go all the way to New York for nothing”

 

“No he is at the white house.He has been demanding to see you. Something about ruining christmas?”

 

“Fine send him over”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

All was quiet. No one dared to make a sound. Usually the silence would be disturbing, but since it was in place of the sobbing, it was quite relaxing.

 

The silence reminded until the was a knock on the door.

 

Well…. Knock isn't the exact word for it. 

 

The silence reminded until there was a pounding on the door. It caused Thomas to jump in surprise as it sounded quite angry.

 

He walked down the stairs to open the door. At first Jefferson had no reaction. It was as if the door had not been opened at all. Then it registered who was on the other side of the door. A very angry looking Hamilton stood there glaring at him.

 

“Hamilton?” Thomas said looking at Alexander.

 

Hamilton’s response was to push past Thomas and force his way into the house.

 

“Hello to you too.” Thomas said as he closed the door.

 

Hamilton whirled around and glared at Thomas.

 

“Why do you have to ruin everything?” Alexander hissed through his teeth.

 

“I'm sorry, what?” Thomas responded, genuinely confused.

 

“We were fine. Everyone was fine. But no you just had to waltz into our lives with your self-aggrandizing speeches. Angelica was happy without. My family was happy without you. We haven't had a peaceful holiday in years because of you. Work is horrible because of you. All you do is take,but no more.” At this Hamilton stomped his foot, “ all this,” he gestured around him, “is all your fault. You caused this like you caused everything.”

 

Thomas was speechless. How did Hamilton know about Peggy. Very few people knew. Had Angelica written Eliza a letter telling her? Did she blame him too? It was his fault. If he had been more attentive. If he hadn't been so caught up with loading the election and being Vice President, this could all be different.

 

“You think you can get away with this shit? Hmmm?” Hamilton started talking again. “You think that it's okay to make everyone in the family miserable just to satisfy your own selfish needs.”

 

Hamilton was right. This was all his fault. Everything was his fault.

 

“Well what do you have to say for yourself?”

 

He did have anything to say for himself. Hamilton was right. It was his fault. 

 

Thomas started to feel tears on his face.

 

“Wait are you crying?” Hamilton said worriedly.

 

It was his fault.

 

“I mean I was harsh but I wasn't that harsh.” Hamilton said with a forced laugh, the look of worry never leaving his face.

 

It's all his fault.

 

“Jefferson what happened? What's going on.” He sounded panicked now.

 

“You're right.” Thomas whispered.

 

“Huh?”

 

“It's my fault that it happened.”

 

“Come on Jefferson snap out of it. What happened? What did you do? You’re worrying me.”

 

“I should have known.”

 

“Known what?” Hamilton sounded exasperated now. After a little while with no reply, it occurred to Hamilton that the other Jeffersons had not come to greet him. Usually when he visited during other holidays or on his way back from cabinet meetings, Peggy and Madison would come running down the stairs to hug him, Angelica would usually appear to greet him as well, but this time no one came to greet him.

 

“What...happened?” Hamilton slowly reached out his hand towards Jefferson. 

 

“Peggy is gone.”

 

“Gone how? You mean you lost him? How long has he been gone for I’m sure she’s somewhere come on Thomas-”

 

“Alex.” Thomas stopped him from roaming around the house. “Gone. She’s not coming back.”

 

“What do you- oh.” Alex stopped. Thomas began to cry again.

 

“You can just go.”

 

“Jefferson listen-”  
“Go”

 

Thomas practically pushed Hamilton out the door, before slamming it closed. 

 

Christmas was not going to happen this year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MWHAHAHAHAHHAHAH


	9. Someone Looking Pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was summer in the city. Two someones in a rush each meet someone looking pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you didn't hate us after that last chapter. Sorryyyyyyyyyyyy. Also btw we've got a new co-author, Space Cadet! She's awesome! Anyways here's lots of fluff and almost smut to cheer you all up. Enjoy!  
> -Armored Knight

It was summer in the city. Hamilton was working late in his office, tired of everything that had been going on. After Peggy had died, Jefferson wasn’t the same. He had been coming in to work less and less frequently, leaving Hamilton and his co workers to pick up the slack. He needed a break. Eliza and the children had gone upstate, to spend the hot summer days in the shade of the Schuyler's summer home. All but Philip. He was staying with a friend of his in here in New York. Hamilton put down his papers. Maybe I’ll visit him when I leave, he thought. Just then a knock came at the door. 

 

“Come in.”

 

The door opened slowly. Standing in the doorway was a young woman, her hair falling out of its pins to hang in her face. She looked flushed and panicked. Despite her frazzled manner, she still managed to stand tall and dignified.

 

“Mr. Hamilton?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I’m so sorry to bother you sir, but I didn’t know where else to go. I came here alone, but I have heard you are a man of honor, and believed I could trust you.”

 

“Trust me with what?”

 

She walked into the room and sat down uninvited. Hamilton raised an eyebrow.

 

“My husband has not been treating me well,” she said, settling her skirts around her, “he has a history of beating me, going off with other women, and abusing me in our house. Suddenly he’s up and gone. I don’t have the means to go on. I was hoping you could… help me.”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

Across the city at that very moment, Philip Hamilton sat in a park, gazing adoringly at Theodosia Burr. 

 

Having convinced his parents to let him stay with a friend from school, he now had an entire summer to spend with Theo. He couldn’t believe his luck. She lay on the ground, looking up at the clouds, and her hair was spilled all around her, blades of green grass peeking through. Her eyes seemed to reflect the sky at which she gazed, and her lips…  
He was snapped out of his trance as she pointed up at the sky.

 

“Look Philip! That one looks like a ship! See, there’s the prow, and the sails, and it melds into the rest of the clouds just there.”

 

He lay back on the ground as well.

 

“You’re right! But see that little patch over there? That could be a sea monster coming up to grab the ship. There’s the tentacles and the…” he trailed off as she turned to look at him. “What?”

 

“Nothing!” She turned almost imperceptibly pink. “I was just thinking.”

 

“About what?”

 

“About how you’re so… wrong. It’s obviously not a sea monster it looks more like a horse from this angle.”

 

“A horse?” He shifted to see from where she was, and a light blush began to form on his cheeks as their heads came to lean against each other. “I guess I can see that.”

 

They lay still. After a few minutes, Philip looked down. Theo had fallen asleep, her head turned towards him, and her hand holding his. He smiled and looked back at the sky.

 

A few hours later her breath caught, and she sat up abruptly. Philip groaned and sat up as well, stretching the stiffness from his limbs. He hadn’t wanted to move in case he woke her up.

 

“How long have we been here?” she asked. He took out his pocket watch and looked at it. 

 

“About two hours. It’s almost six.”

 

Her jaw dropped.

 

“Six?! Oh no, I was supposed to be home an hour ago!” She jumped to her feet, pulling Philip up with her.

 

“Do we need to run?”

 

“I think we might.” A mischievous glint appeared in her eye. “Race you!”

 

“What?”

 

Before he had finished speaking, she took off running out of the park and down the street. Philip laughed and took off after her, running fast enough to catch up with her and pass her. Looking back over his shoulder, he saw her sprinting to keep up, then grin when she saw something he didn’t. Turning back to the front he saw, too late, the man walking out of a store. They collided. Theodosia slowed to a walk, spastic with giggling, and continued. 

 

“What are you doing?!” The man’s face turned red as he picked himself up off the street. “Running around like a child! You’re a young man, far too old to be careening around the streets this recklessly! You could have injured me!”

 

Theo gave Philip a wink as she strolled by, feigning nonchalance.

 

“Look at a young lady such as this!” The man gestured to Theodosia. “How do you ever hope to impress a girl like her if you run around like an infant!”

 

Philip finally stood up, blushing furiously. “Um, sir, infants can’t run.”

 

The man’s face turned redder. “Correcting our elders now too, are we? I have half a mind to take you home and talk to your father!”

 

“Please no!” Philip turned to see Theodosia turn the corner with a last mirthful glance towards him. “I promise, I’ll never do it again!”

 

“And see you don’t!” 

 

The man gave one last, giant, huff, and turned away. Philip walked as fast as he could down the street and turned the corner. Once he saw the man was out of sight, he started to run again. He could see Theo at the end of the street, almost to her house. With one last burst of speed, he made it. Theo sat on her front steps looking down at him.

 

“So, boy,” she said, mimicking the man’s voice, “how do you expect to impress a young lady by running around like an infant?”

 

Philip opened his mouth as if to argue, then resealed it in a smirk as he placed himself firmly in front of her on the stairs, resting his hand softly on her face and pulling it towards his own. “I don't know,” he said playfully, licking his lips in far too enticing a manner. “How do I?”

 

Finding herself in a sudden and furious fit of blushing, Theodosia hurriedly excused herself and rushed inside. Philip chuckled to himself and began his trek back home, looking back longingly at her house one last time.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Maria Reynolds was very pretty, to put it lightly. Her hair fell messily about her face, giving her a look of careless beauty. Her plump red lips were slightly parted, almost as if lying in wait for something. She had the most beautiful hourglass figure, and her breasts were practically pouring out of her dress. How any man could ever say no to her perplexed Alexander.

 

After telling him of her plight, Alexander had agreed to give her a loan and walk her home. She only lived a block away, so it was not too much trouble to accompany her.

 

Soon Maria was walking up the steps to a small, shabby house. It vaguely reminded Alexander of his house in the Caribbean.

 

“This one’s my inn, sir” Maria said softly. God, even her voice was seductive. It was smooth as silk, but low and whispery, as though every word she spoke was some tempting secret confided in a fellow sinner.

 

“Well then, I will bid you good day ma’am,” and Alexander turned to leave.

 

“Wait.”  
\-----------------------------------  
It was late at night. Philip knew that if Mr. Burr caught him throwing rocks at his daughter's window, he would be strung up in an instant. But nonetheless, throw rocks he did, in the hopes that Theo would open it and he would have the chance to talk to her again.

 

Theo opened her window (shocker) and looked around. When she finally laid her eyes on Phillip, her eyes widened for a moment before she smiled and beckoned him to come up.

 

When he finally clambered into the room, he was greeted with a sight he was not expecting.

 

“Y-you’re in your night gown,” Philip mumbled, blushing.

 

He found himself doing that a lot lately.

 

Theo laughed quietly. “That is what one wears when sleeping. ...Why are you here?”

 

“Um…” Now that he was face-to-face with Theo, Philip was finding it difficult to speak. “Well, you see, I couldn’t stop thinking about earlier, when- um…uh..”

 

She took a step towards him, looking into his eyes with surprising intimacy. “Yes?”

 

“Well… um…” His breathing quickened. “I was thinking that maybe…” He could feel his heart pounding against his rib cage.

 

She took another step forward. Oh, just inches away. Her smile widened. He could just reach out and- “Yes?”

 

“Well um… would-” Theodosia cut off his helpless spluttering as she took one final step forward, kissing him heatedly. When she pulled away, she found that his face had somehow gotten even redder, looking rather like a startled lobster.

 

“What were you going to say?”

 

Philip, forcing down the intimidation he felt, took Theo’s hand and kissed her as passionately as he could. It was sloppy at first, and she giggled into it. He tried to tilt his head to deepen the kiss, but his nose got in the way. This only made Theodosia giggle more. Philip snorted at the absurdity of the situation before pulling his head back and trying again, this time with more care. As their lips began to dance in better sync, he let his hands wander down to her lower back, and when no resistance was met, he pushed further. Feeling suddenly very brave, he grabbed her ass. Theo gasped, and Philip’s tongue stole into her unguarded mouth. Her hands began to tangle in in his hair, and he let out a lusty moan. Soon the need for air was too great, and they broke apart, both panting.

 

Philip looked speechlessly at Theodosia, staring into her beautiful brown eyes. She was so gorgeous, with her lush and curly hair, her artfully crafted lip, her ravishingly silky skin... Theo bit her lip as she moved to undo the first button of Philip’s shirt. His eyes gained a hungry quality, and he feverishly worked to unfasten his belt. Philip began to kiss Theo’s face repeatedly - brow, cheek, lips, jaw - as she unbuttoned his shirt. His belt and shirt were on the floor before he knew it. He pushed Theo onto the bed and climbed on top of her. Philip’s kisses grew rough and desperate. Her hand tangled into his hair again, and she let out a gentle moan as he grabbed her hips, pulling himself into them. Theo’s nightgown began to fall away from her legs. She wrapped them around Philip’s waist. The sensation of her soft thighs pushed wantingly against his own exposed skin sent a searing, carnal heat through him.

 

Philip didn’t know exactly what he had expected when he snuck into Theodosia’s room that night, but now he never wanted to leave.  
\------------------------------------------

 

Alexander looked down at Maria, spread out on the bed. She was beautiful. Her eyelids gently fluttered in time with the rise and fall of her heaving bosom as she slept. He leant down and pressed a kiss to her lips before standing and gathering up his clothes. As he finished getting dressed he heard a deep intake of breath and turned to see her sitting up.

 

“Are you leaving?”

 

“I have to.”

 

“Why?”

 

“This was wrong. I have a wife, I have children - I can’t do this to them.”

 

She crawled over and wrapped her arms around him.

 

“Hey.” Her gorgeous doe eyes gazed earnestly into his. “Stay with me.”

 

Alexander looked her over guiltily as she started kissing her way up his neck.

 

“I- I can’t.”

 

Extricating himself from her grasp, he finally rose to leave, turning to say goodbye. Before he could, she rose up on her knees and kissed him one more time.

 

“Please?”

 

She looked so sad, so helpless, so...God.

 

Alexander gave in and kissed her back, and her laughter caused him both a great joy and a great pain as they fell back on the bed again.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Philip, finding himself in an unfamiliar bedroom, awoke to the chirping of birds. Blearily observing his surroundings, he could see his clothes tossed onto the floor along with a woman's lavender nightgown. He turned his head to see Theo lying next to him with her arm draped across his naked chest. Philip smirked as he remembered the events of last night. He really must visit Theodosia at night more.

 

He pulled his shoes back on and began to climb out of the window. Theo, now awake, hindered his progress by giving him little kisses every time he looked at her.

 

“I have to go. Your father will kill me if he finds me here.”

 

“I don’t care; I want you to stay.”

 

He raised an eyebrow at her.

 

“Um. That came out wrong. I care if you die. Please don’t die. But stay?”

 

“I can’t, Dosie, I really can’t.”

 

“Please?”

 

Sighing through his irrepressible smile, Philip leaned in for one last kiss before climbing down the balcony and landing in the garden. He looked up at her sunlit face leaning out of the window.

 

“You look like Juliet,” he laughed.

 

“Romeo, Romeo wherefore art thou Romeo?”

 

“A thousand times goodnight, my love.” He smiled. 

 

He walked out of the garden and down the street. Theo leaned her head in her hand and watched him until he turned out of sight.

 

“Goodnight, goodnight! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say tonight till it be morrow.” She closed the window and serenely returned to bed.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
(4 months later)

 

Eliza had insisted that Thomas, Angelica, and the children come stay with them over Christmas for a change of scenery. After the events of the past year, Thomas wasn't sure if he was really ready to celebrate. Angelica never seemed to smile anymore, and she had become so protective of Madison. Once over the summer, Madison had tripped and scraped his knee. Thomas had to comfort a crying Angelica that night because she was so afraid that the cut would become infected. That wasn't an isolated incident. Thomas would never admit it, but he got just as scared. Any time one of the kids coughed, an image of Peggy lying sick and pale and unmoving always burst uninvited into his mind.

 

So he supposed it was a good thing that he and Angelica had the opportunity to get away for a time. In addition to all of that chaos, Angelica’s stomach had started to swell, and Thomas suspected that it was with a child. Even so, Angelica refused to have a doctor come see her. Whether it was a lack of trust for the doctors or because she felt that a new child was too soon, Thomas was not sure, but he doubted she would acknowledge it until the child was born.

 

The holiday had gone as expected - Eliza fussing over her sister, Hamilton working himself into an early grave - but one thing did manage to surprise Thomas.

 

He stood watching the scene before him with mild curiosity. A very panicked Phillip was trying (and failing) to pack a small suitcase. He had put too many books in it and now his clothes didn’t fit. He also appeared to have haphazardly stuffed random coins and bills into the case.

 

“If you are-” Thomas started to say, before being cut off by Phillip yelping loudly in surprise and dropping everything in his hands. 

 

“Sorry for startling you…” Thomas said slowly, as he watched his nephew place a hand over his heart as if it were failing him. “But I must ask…. What on earth are you doing?”

 

Philip seemed to recover. Well, he had no surprise on his face, but it had been replaced not with calm but with a cloud of fear. “I am ….well…. I..” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I am packing so I can run away. I wish to elope with Ms. Theodosia Burr. Not long ago - 3 months, to be precise - Ms. Burr announced that she was expecting… and the child is mine.”

 

Well, Thomas was not expecting that.

 

“Pre-...pregnant…?” He scoffed. Surely, the boy couldn't be serious! “Philip, what are you talking about?”

 

“I’m sorry Uncle Thomas, I can explain. Theo and I met at the Christmas Ball a while ago and-”

 

“No, you misunderstand - I get how it happened. But Philip, why Theodosia Burr of all people?”

 

Philip’s frantic hands slowed for the first time since Thomas had entered, and he stopped packing for a moment to look Thomas in the eye. “Because… because she’s wonderful. There’s no one else.” 

 

“Philip…” Jefferson crossed over to the bed and sat down heavily. “Don’t elope. We’ll figure this out.”

 

“How?” Philip was almost shouting. “You know how my father feels about Burr!”

 

“We’ll work this out, Philip, I promise you, but right now, this is not going to work. But until we figure out an alternative, what about Miss Burr? I assume she knows you were planning to elope today?”

 

“Yes. She doesn’t think it is the best plan, but she agreed it was necessary.”

 

“Write her a letter. We’ll find some way for the two of you to see each other before we tell your parents.”

 

“Our parents?” Philip shook his head slowly, the fear returning to his face. “No, we’re not doing that.”

 

“Philip you’re 16, almost 17. You’re too young to handle this on your own. If things go wrong with your father, you, as well as your young lady, are welcome to come live with me and Angie until you’re on your feet. But I’m not letting you do this alone, and the first step is you telling your parents. So go write Miss Burr a letter and explain what you’re going to do.”

 

“But-”

 

“Go.”

 

Philip gave a huff and stalked over to his desk before whipping out a piece of paper and a quill. 

 

“What do I say?”

 

“That’s up to you.”

 

Thomas left Philip to his letter.

 

Dear Theodosia,  
What to say to you? My Uncle Thomas found out about our plans and refuses to let me leave. He has welcomed us into his house but only on the condition that we tell both of our parents about it. I can’t make this decision without you. Please, write back soon.   
All my love,  
Philip.

 

\-------------------------------

 

Thomas walked down the stairs and into the living room where both Eliza and Alexander were talking. He cleared his throat before speaking.

 

“I believe,” he began tentatively, “your son has something to tell you.” Alexander gave him a quizzical look.

 

“And he can not inform us of this himself because..?” Alexander questioned.

 

“He is nervous that you will get angry at him.” He is also afraid of Burr, Thomas mentally quipped, thinking it best not to share that part with the present company. “And I know you will get mad at him, but please have sympathy. He is only a boy, after all - everyone makes mistakes at that age.”

 

Eliza and Alexander shared a look. “What do you mean, Thomas?” Eliza said, worry creeping into her voice.

 

“Well…” Thomas hesitated for a moment, “Phillip will coming down soon - he can tell you.”

 

And so they waited.

 

And they waited.

 

Alexander finally stood up. “Alright, if he won't come down, we’re going up!”

 

They all walked up the stairs to Philip’s room. Eliza knocked cautiously on the door. “Philip?” she inquired. “Sweetie, can we talk to you?” When there was no response, Alexander opened the door and walked into the room.

 

“He's not here.”

 

Oh no.

 

Thomas walked in quickly and looked around. Most of the books were gone and clothes were strewn across the room. He had left. Thomas could tell by the increasing distress on Eliza’s face that she could tell Philip didn't plan to come back. 

 

“What happened?” Eliza whispered.

 

“He, well…. he slept with a girl a couple of months ago, and uh...he believes he has to elope with her because… he... got her pregnant.”

 

There was silence. 

 

“He did whAT,” Eliza shrieked making Jefferson jump.

 

“E-Eliza, honey, calm down,” Alexander pleaded.

 

“NO. PHILIP KNOWS BETTER. WE,” she gestured between her and Alexander “RAISED HIM BETTER. HE KNOWS BETTER THAN TO GET SOME HUSSY PREGNANT!”

 

“Eliza, sweetheart, it’s okay! We can sort this out!”

 

“Also, he didn't get just ‘some hussy’ pregnant.” Jefferson said.

 

Hamilton made frantic gestures for him to stop.

 

“THOMAS, DO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU ARE SIDING WITH THE- THE SLUT WHO SEDUCED PHILIP?!” Eliza shrieked.

 

“I’m not taking anyone's side! I am just saying that Theodosia Burr is not a hussy.”

 

“...I'm sorry, what?” Something in Hamilton’s eyes glinted horribly, and Jefferson hesitated.

 

“Th-the girl with whom he is eloping with is Theodosia Burr.”

 

“...HE SLEPT WITH A BURR?!”

 

\-----------------------

 

Alexander pounded on Burr’s door.

 

The trio of agitated adults had angrily tramped its way through the pleasant Christmas Eve snow, melting it with the sheer heat of their fury. Having been given the news, Hamilton and his wife were a bit peeved about their son’s life choices, and they were determined to let him know that.

 

Burr opened the door, an annoyed expression on his face. “Good evening Hamilton, Mrs. Hamilton, Mr. Jefferson.”

 

“Where is Theodosia?” Hamilton snapped.

 

Burr slowly turned towards Alexander and then blinked. “Excuse me?”

 

“We DON’T HAVE TIME FOR THIS,” and with that Hamilton forced his way into Burr’s house. Under any other circumstance Thomas would have found it quite funny.

 

“Excuse me?” Burr said again, angrier this time.

 

“Where. Is. Theodosia.” Hamilton said again in a very final tone.

 

“That's none of your business, Sir!” 

 

“Actually it is,” Eliza said who had not broken into Burr’s house yet, “We have reason to believe that she and Philip are going to elope”

 

Burrs anger was replaced by worry. “No, Theodosia wouldn't do that. She knows better. She wouldn't do something so stupid.”

 

“Well you see, they seem to believe they have no other choice.” Eliza said quietly.

 

“Why on earth would she think that. Listen I appreciate the concern but I know my daughter-”

 

“She’s pregnant,” Thomas said.

 

“Wha- why would you- how do you-”

 

“Philip and Theodosia are eloping because he got her pregnant.” Thomas tried to explain

 

Burrs face twisted in rage. “Alright. It is one thing to barge into my house and say that my daughter is eloping. It is a completely unacceptable to suggest that she would do such a thing.”

 

“Prove it,” Hamilton said, obviously annoyed by hour long this was taking.

 

“I don't have to.” Burr snapped.

 

“Well there is only one way I am leaving.” Hamilton said.

 

“Fine.” Burr walked up the stairs to get Theodosia.

 

A few minutes a panicked Burr was running down the stairs. “She's gone. All her things are gone too.” 

 

Hamilton looked like he wanted to I yell at Burr for taking so long, but Eliza stopped him. 

 

“We need to hurry and find them before they do something they regret .”  
\----------------------------------------------  
Philip looked at Theodosia. She looked so pretty, but not as happy as a bride should be on her wedding day.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Philip asked.

 

She looked him in the face.

"No."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed again, and sorry/not sorry for the cliffhanger... Comment below if you liked it! (And please don't hate us!) Love you guys!  
> -Armored Knight


	10. Blow us all away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a thrilling end to the last chpter. Its kinda short but the cliff hanger was worth it.  
> \- Crooked  
> (Chapter written by: Kinght and Crooked, Edited by: Space Cadet))

Just then the chapel door burst open. All four adults ran into the room and pulled the children apart.

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?!” screamed Hamilton.

Theo lunged and grabbed Philip’s hand. “Something you all have no say in!” she said defiantly. 

“I think,” said Eliza, “that as the future grandparents of the child -if we choose to be so kind - we do have a say!”

Philip turned a sickly shade of grey as Theo flushed bright red.

“How did you know?” She spun to Philip. “Who did you tell?”

“My- my uncle. He walked in on me packing and I had to tell him. He gave me no choice!”

Jefferson coughed loudly.

Theodosia dropped Philip’s hand in shock. “We agreed we weren’t telling anyone until after we were married.”

“You just said you didn’t want to get married!”

“That’s not the point!”

Philip threw his hands up in exasperation. “Then what is?!”

“See?” Hamilton cut in, “This is why you should never have done it with a Burr. Horrible flip-flops, all of them. Never sticking to a statement, never taking a definite stance either way-”

“Shut up, Hamilton!” Burr yelled. “Theo, darling, why would you do this? And with a Hamilton, of all people? You can’t trust any of them!”

Eliza rolled her eyes and grabbed both her husband and Burr by the necks of their coats and dragged them out of the room. After a few seconds she stalked back inside and threw the door shut. Walking over to the two bickering children, she grabbed each of them by the backs of their coats and dragged them out of the back door, down the street, and into a carriage. The drive began, and all three of them sat in silence until the carriage stopped. She opened the door and gestured out. Philip abashedly climbed out and walked into the house. Eliza glared pointedly at Theodosia, who sat sulking in her seat.

“Well?”

Theo stayed silent. With a sigh, Eliza grabbed the girl’s wrist and hauled her out of the coach.

“Hey! You shouldn’t be treating me like this in my condition!”

“How pregnant are you, my dear?”

Theo looked down. “Three months or so,” she mumbled.

“Then in you’re in good enough shape for this,” Eliza replied, before smacking the sullen girl on the wrist. “Now stop acting like a brat, and come inside so we can discuss the best course of action. Personally, I hate the feud between your father and my husband, and think this is the perfect way to get them both to see straight, and you seem like a very nice girl. But regardless, you’re too young to make this kind of decision, and I want to help you. So, come inside and we can sit in the parlor and discuss your future like adults, and without any hate-blinded men getting in the way.”

\-----------------------------

Philip and Theo sat quietly on the couch, waiting for the lectures to begin. Angelica And Thomas both stood to the side as they watched Burr and Hamilton scream at each other. Hamilton yelled until his voice was hoarse. Burr’s voice grew icily cold.

“How could you let your son get my innocent daughter pregnant?”

“Innocent daughter?! That- that seductress ensnared my son! He would never do a thing like this of his own volition!”

“Seductress?! She’s sixteen!”

“Then she’s a sixteen-year-old seductress!”

“Oh, and you would know your seductresses, wouldn't you!”

“And what the hell is that supposed to mean?!” Hamilton’s flushed face suddenly grew pale. 

 

“He's sitting too close to her!” Burr snapped, spinning to look at their children. 

“What?” Philip said.

Burr’s glare intensified. “You are sitting too close to my daughter. I don't trust you. Move.”

Philip looked at his parents for backup. He saw only stone faces, and thus sighed and scooted over.

“More.”

He moved more.

“More.” 

And with that, Philip stood up and moved to the armchair.

“Okay,” Philip began, “before you start talking, I would like to point out that we have done nothing wrong.” 

His uncle Thomas tried to stifle a laugh. Angelica hit his arm.

“Nothing wrong?” Eliza hissed incredulously. It was then Philip knew with the utmost certainty that he had fucked up. “You slept with someone out of wedlock, and in doing so, you got a girl pregnant. To cover that mess up, you tried to run away and elope without so much as a goodbye. And now you think that you have done nothing wrong?!”

“Well, when you put it like that..” Philip mumbled.

“WHAT OTHER WAY IS THERE TO PUT IT?!” Eliza screamed.

“I was thinking more that I fell in love, and that you were punishing me for it,” Philip said bitterly, glaring at his mother.

“Oh, Philip, of course I’m not punishing you for falling in love! Love is a beautiful thing. What I am punishing you for IS BEING SO STUPID ABOUT IT!”

Philip winced and turned his eyes to the ground. “I- I thought you’d be happy for me.” He glanced at Theo. “For us.”

“I am, but this is not the time.” She turned to the warring fathers and amassed all the intimidation she could. “Gentlemen, it is clear that nothing you say will dissuade these children from being together. And I think that rather than punishing them for their mistakes, we should help fix them. Now, Mr. Burr, would you like to come to our house for Christmas? We can discuss this then, when we’ve all calmed down a touch. Unless you have other plans?”

“No. We’d be… delighted.” The word slipped out from between gritted teeth. 

“Lovely. Now I suggest that we leave these two alone for a moment, while they process all of this.”

“EXCUSE ME, I AM NOT LEAVING THESE TWO ALONE TOGE-”

“She’s already pregnant, Mr. Burr, what more harm can they do?”

Mumbling furiously, Burr left the room, followed closely behind by a silently glowering Hamilton. Jefferson led his wife out the door, and Eliza closed it behind her as she brought up the rear, with one final glare at the children.

They sat silently for a moment.

“I’m sorry,” Philip blurted out, “I messed up, I told Uncle Thomas, I ran away, I tried to get you to as well…”

Theo stood up and crossed over to the armchair, then sat on his lap and draped her arms around his neck.

“I was an idiot, and I almost ruined everything…”

He stopped talking as she leaned over and kissed him gently.

“Hey,” she said softly, “we’ll figure this out. And yeah, you messed up, but it was a pretty stupid plan to begin with, so it’s not like you wrecked much.” She kissed him again. “This doesn’t mean you’re off the hook for it though,” she said flatly, when they finally pulled apart.

“Ok,” he said, nodding furiously, before pulling her back to him. They only separated when they heard Burr and Hamilton pounding on the door.


	11. Have You Read This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So.....Hi again, its been awhile. This year has been a very turbulent year and we honestly got pulled away from the fandom. I (crookedly nice person) am going to be gosh darn best to finish this and keep writing cause I love writing and really want to finish this. So sorry for the wait, but here it is. I hope it is okay.

This was a bad idea. It was a very bad idea. Angelica Hamilton knew this, but she decide to go along with it anyway. After all, it wasn't worse then what her father had done, right? He had published a letter about how he had cheated on her mom with some lady named Maria Reynolds. All Angelica was doing was running away to elope with a 16 year old at age 14! Okay, so it did sound bad, but Philip had a kid at seventeen, and he and Theodosia were doing fine. So really, Angie was just following the family tradition of screwing their love lives so far up that they reached halfway to the moon. Or at least, that's what she told herself as she wrote a letter to her family explaining why she had run away from home. She explained that she was going to miss them very much, but she was truly in love, and she just couldn't spend any more time apart from him. Then Angie packed her small suitcase, and waited.

Just as Angie was beginning to doubt that he was ever going to come, she heard a pebble hitting her window. She ran over to the window and looked down, and there he was. She grabbed her suitcase, climbed out the window, and ran off into the night with the man who could only be love of her life. She was ready to be with him.

...right?

 

\------------------------------------------------------

This was a bad situation. It was a very bad situation. Thomas hoped it wouldn't get any worse. Angelica was angry at him for not immediately saying that Hamilton was cheating on Eliza; Eliza kept crying; Philip was drinking a lot, which made Theodosia mad; Madison believed that he was old enough to know and do everything; David had started teething; Rose was only one month old and had yet to sleep through the night, and Lucie also refused to sleep unbroken. In summary, everything had gone to shit. Oh, and it was also Christmas. The Hamiltons - minus Alexander - had come to stay with Thomas and Angelica to get away from the newly-discovered adulterer. Things were not looking good. 

Just then, a crying John Hamilton came running into the room, followed closely by James Hamilton and Madison Jefferson. 

“Dad, I swear didn't do anything! I don't know why he’s crying!” Madison shouted quickly as Thomas tried to figure out what the problem was with John

“Yes, you did!” James cried out, pushing Madison.

“Did not!” Madison cried, matching James’ anger and returning his shove.

“Yes!” Push!

“No!” PUSH!

“BOYS!” Thomas yelled. Madison and James both jumped and stopped arguing. They brought their gazes to Thomas’ with the apparent worry of children who knew they were in for a scolding. Thomas drew a breath and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Now, what exactly happened?”

“He said dad was a…” James started, “um…I can't say it.”

“Why can't you say it?” Thomas said, a bit confused.

“My mom says that words like that are not allowed in the house.”

Thomas looked at Madison.

“You said it before, so I thought it was okay,” Madison replied sheepishly.

Oh no. “And what...exactly...did I say?”

“You said that Uncle Alex is a bastard,” Madison said purposefully.

“Madison, you can not say things like that!” Thomas said quickly.

Madison looked up at Thomas, confused. “Why?”

“Because it is not a good word.”

“But- but you use it!”

“Yes, but I’m a adult.”

“If it's a bad word, can you only use it for bad people?” John butted in.

“Uh, yes,” Thomas said, relieved that the children seemed to be understanding swears and would hopefully would not say them in front of Eliza and Angelica.

“So… my dad is a bad person?’ James looked on the verge of tears.

“Listen, listen, listen!” Thomas tried desperately to contain the situation. 

“Alexander did some...not good things, but Madison should not have said that. I should not have said that. Just because he messed up doesn’t make him a bad person.”

“Then why can't he come home?” John sniffles out. 

Before Thomas could even begin to scramble for a response James blurted,  
“Because he is an awful person!”

“Now now let’s not-” Thomas tried to calm down the situation.

“He is!” James cried, “he ruined Christmas! He ruined EVERYTHING”

At this point both Eliza and Angelica hurried into the room. John was howling and James was crying, Madison was yelling it wasn't his fault, and Thomas was desperately trying to quell the situation. He could tell by the glare from Angelica that this was definitely not one of his finer parenting moments.

\--------  
Angie's heart was racing 

“And do you Angelica Hamilton take John Quincy Adams to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and health, through thick and thin, and promise to always obey him and to respect his position as master of the house.” 

She breathed in a shaky breath. Here she was getting married. With no family. Just her and John and a priest. This was the kind of action that would get her taken out of a will, disowned, and gossiped about.

“I do” 

But John was worth more than all that.  
\-----------------  
It was time for Christmas dinner. Everyone sat around the table excited eat. Everyone except Angie. After waiting several minutes for the teenager to appear. It was decided that Theodosia would go retrieve the girl from her room. Mere moments passed before Theodosia returned and announced that Angie was not in the guest bedroom. The size of Monticello was then discussed and a maid was sent in search of her. When the maid returned empty handed, the panic was apparent on Eliza’s face. 

“I am sure she just went for a walk to to clear her head,” Thomas announced putting on a coat to go search for her, “there will be no need to wait for us, just make sure there is a small bit of food waiting for us upon our return.”

Thomas walked to the front door and opened it. 

“Mr. Jefferson,” Thomas jumped as he had not realized that Theodosia was following him, “sorry for startling you but… I don't think Angelica went for a walk.”

Thomas hesitated. It did seem unlike Angie to go out without talking anyone. “What do you suppose happened?”

“I am not sure, but I did notice a few things missing from the room”

“Missing? As in stolen?” Thomas’s brow creased with worry.

Theodosia shook her head frantically. “No no nothing like that…”, she looked around before speaking in a hushed tone, “more like when Philip and I tried to Elope”

“I see… do you know of any person in Virginia who she would elope with?” Thomas was skeptical to say the least.

“No.” Theodosia replied.

“Well I will look into it Mrs.Hamilton, but in the meantime try not to worry.” 

And with that Thomas left.

\----------------

Angie watched as the small city by the white house grew smaller and smaller as the carriage hurried away. She felt John squeeze her hand and so turned her attention away from the window. 

“You ready for your new like, Mrs. Adams?” 

She grinned “absolutely”

\----------------

Thomas had been searching for 3 hours before he headed to the White House to get a formal search party. Sure the police station near by would also provide a search party, but nothing like the guards at the White House. 

He dismounted his horse and hurried in.

Upon entering he saw the first lady, Abigail Adams, speaking to the chief guard in a very distressed manner. As Thomas approached, Abigail noticed him and beckoned him over.

“Have your see John Quincy?” She asked, the distress clear in her voice.

“No. Why is he missing?” Thomas's stomach sank. Could Theodosia be correct in her worries?

“Yes we don't know where he went and-”

“I apologize for interrupting but I am afraid I must, Angelica Hamilton is also missing.”

“I am afraid I do not see the coronation.” 

“Perhaps… John and Angie knew one another.”

“Are you implying what I think you are?” She spoke with an indignant tone.

“I am merely thinking of it being a possibility.” Thomas calmly replied. 

“John did mention and John Quincy did seem to have taken a fancy to someone…” 

And then the panic set in. 

After hours of searching every church it was finally discovered that around 7 am that morning John Quincy Adams and Angelica Hamilton had eloped and left town. Both Eliza and Abigail were devastated. John Adams insisted that it wasn't anything to worry about and that as the president he would see they got home safely. 

But then the days turned into weeks. And the weeks into months. And then suddenly it was Christmas time again. But still no Angie.


	12. Over  a year later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HI

It has been over a year and god what a year it has been. I jut so happened to log in. I wanted to get into writing again but I didn't know how so I thought why not look here and I saw all the comments. And I remembered how happy the comments made me feel and how many plans I had and ow many people actually liked listening to my stupid story. So, no promises, but I am gonna try and see how far I can get, if anyone is still out there. Never thought I would be this kind of person, but if you want some more of this story, let me know. Hopefully you will hear form me soon.


End file.
